Wherever You Will Go
by Shelly3
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up just as Frieza lands on earth. Who is she and what does she have to do with Goku? Does she pose a threat to him and his family? A Trunks/OC fic. *Complete*
1. Chapter One

Author's note- Hey, it's me! This was the first fic I wrote when I was hot over Trunks. Of course, who isn't? ^.^ Anyway, I'm also authoring the fic "Loyalties of the Heart" which is a zoid fic. Check it out if you like zoids!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, only my own, of which Shira and Karik are the main ones. So please don't send Vegeta after me!   
  
: : -indicates thoughts of character  
  
Wherever You Will Go by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
  
A year and a half had passed since Goku had defeated Frieza, or at least Shira had thought so. And yet here she was on earth, quivering from fear at the horrible power descending upon them. Apparently the others sensed it also; she could sense their energy as they rocketed through the sky. Especially one.  
  
:Vegeta,: she thought, the name of the one person she loathed above all others.  
  
A stiff gust of wind fanned her long black hair away from her body, and she surveyed the area. :Not much here except dust and rocks,: she mused wryly. :I guess I better get a move on. Their energy seems to have stopped not far from here and I suppose I could help them out.:  
  
She hopped down from the large boulder she had been perched on and began to walk, thinking it also a good idea to keep her power surpressed. Little did she know that a pair of eyes followed her every move.  
  
  
  
Trunks stood on a similar boulder not far away, his blue eyes never leaving Shira's form, taking in every detail. She wore a form fitting black leather uniform, now a little dusty from her surroundings. Across her back rested a sword, but he knew that it was no ordinary sword, as Shira was no ordinary woman.  
  
Flashback--  
  
Gohan lying in bed after he had lost his arm to the andriods, Shira by his bedside, her hand lightly caressing his cheek. "Gohan," she breathed, her voice thick with unshed tears. Only afterwards when she was alone did she shed her tears.  
  
Seeing her again brought forth memories he thought he had buried by now. He missed her. Yes, and Gohan too. They both died in his time, his teachers. From Gohan he learned to fight and from Shira he learned the art of swordplay. From both he learned how to love, as they had loved each other deeply.  
  
Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he leaped from the boulder and quietly landed on the rocky ground. It didn't appear that Shira had noticed, and so he kept following her at a discreet distance, knowing sooner or later he would have to stop her.   
  
  
Shira had sensed a faint energy level not far from her, and all her skills were at her command, every muscle prepared although she showed no outward signs that would give her away. When she finally felt a light touch on her shoulder, she grabbed the hand and flipped the person over her hip and flat on his back on the ground. He soon found himself staring down the blade of her sword.  
  
"Why were you following me?" she demanded, the steely glint of her blue eyes suddenly giving way to confusion. :Who is this?: she wondered, noting his lavender hair and the sword strapped across his back.  
  
"To keep you from making a mistake," Trunks replied, his face mere inches from the sharp edge. He showed no fear or nervousness as he had been in this position many times when he first began his training with her. :Well, maybe I am a little nervous,: he amended. :She could very well end my life right now. Shit, but if this wasn't the wrong way to go about it.:  
  
Shira searched his feelings and found nothing threatening from him. She sheathed her sword with a flourish and helped the stranger to his feet. "And how are you going to do that?" Now that he was standing, she got her first glimpse of him. He wasn't much taller than her and about her own age. :Damn if he isn't handsome though,: she thought with some dismay. Her eyes met his, and she quickly looked away, cursing herself for the blush that crept into her cheeks.  
  
Trunks smiled, noticing her sudden discomfort. "I'll stop you any way I have to, Shira," he replied.  
  
She gasped, surprised. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"I know more about you than just your name. But I'll have to explain later. Right now I've got some business with Frieza to take care of."  
  
"You're going to fight Frieza?" she asked, incredulous. He nodded. "Well, I guess I should say you're about the most insane person I've ever met."  
  
"You'll see shortly," he replied, beginning to walk away from her. "I've got nothing to fear from Frieza."  
  
"Famous last words," she called after him. "I'll be sure to engrave them on your headstone when I bury you!" He merely waved in response, which only irritated her further. :How dare he!: she fumed.  
  
**********************  
Author's note- So what did you think? Thanks for reading and please review to let me know how you like it! Shelly  



	2. Chapter Two

Author's note: Perhaps I should let you know that the title is from the song of the same name by The Calling which appears later in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: You all know what it is.  
  
Wherever You Will Go by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
Shira's curiosity getting the best of her, she followed a safe distance behind and was now watching with a mixture of fear and wonder. Frieza had landed and had even brought his father with him. :I sincerely hope you're as good as you say you are,: she thought, the suspense making her edgy.  
  
Soon her fear gave way to awe as little by little she caught glimpses of his true power. :He wasn't bluffing was he?: She also had to admit she enjoyed seeing Frieza squirm like the bastard he was. She felt a sudden upsurge in power and her jaw dropped to the ground as the stranger's hair suddenly turned gold and a golden glow surrounded his body. "What, he's a saiyan!" she exclaimed. This is getting stranger by the moment.  
  
Before long she was in fear of her own life as Frieza tried to destroy this young stranger with everything in his arsenal. The whole countryside around her lay in ruins as a result of their battle.  
  
She then saw Frieza charge up a large ball of energy and hurl it at the saiyan. "No!" she cried, as she knew even the earth couldn't survive this, much less him. She waited for the inevitable to happen but nothing happened, and she was shocked to see that the saiyan had saved them all. Her relief was short lived as the huge fireball exploded, forcing her to duck for cover. When the smoke cleared she didn't see him anywhere, and she felt a strange sense of loss.  
  
She sensed a large power explode and knew it was him, was awed further as he made short work of Frieza with his sword. Shira bowed her head and a single tear escaped from her eye. "At least in this you are avenged, father."  
  
Even the mighty King Kold was no match for the super saiyan, and tears flowed from her eyes. She knew that the universe had just been rid of the awful evil that had plagued it for so long. So many had been destroyed, so many lost. :So many at my own hand.:  
  
She felt his power wane and heard him speaking to the others. She couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but she thought she heard Goku's name. :Oh no, I wonder if he knows I'm here?:  
  
  
He leapt into the sky and caught her eye, nodding his head in a different direction before he sped away, the others trying to catch up. :What does he want? Does he want me to follow?:  
  
She took to the skies and followed, wondering where he was going. Finally she saw them land, and she chose a spot well away from them but close enough that she could see them. Vegeta she knew well enough but the others were strangers to her. One amongst them was very vocal, the woman with curly blue hair. :Ugh, where did she get that dress?: she thought with distaste. She could barely contain her laughter at Vegeta in a pink shirt and yellow pants. Her eyes frequently strayed towards the lavender haired stranger, where he seemed lost in thought.   
  
  
Trunks waited in the blistering heat, listening little to the conversations between the others. His thoughts were of a darker period, where death spared nobody and the only way to stay alive was to fight for it.   
  
*I remember it as a day just like any other. Gohan's condition had improved enough for him to begin training me again. We heard a large explosion nearby and saw the energy from it fill the sky. Anger consumed us both at the thought of the androids terrorizing more innocent people.   
  
Gohan had a strange expression on his face as he seemed to be concentrating on something. "Is that Shira's energy I sense?" he asked me.  
  
It was very faint, but it was there. "I think so, Gohan." Not wasting another minute, we blasted into the air towards the source of the energy and stopped when we saw the carnage there. No matter how many times I saw it, it never became easier.   
  
We found her near a store where Bulma picks up supplies, and it was apparent that Shira had gone to get them today. She was covered with cuts and bruises and her clothing was torn in several places, but she was in much worse shape than she looked. Her breath rattled in her chest and she coughed up blood whenever she tried to talk. Gohan knelt down beside her and told her how much she meant to him, then leaned down and kissed her one final time before her energy faded forever. When he sat back up, I saw the traces of tears on his face. It was the only time I had ever seen him cry, and he finally cried to the heavens, unleashing his energy in a massive storm that cleared everything for miles. When it was over, I walked up behind him and laid my hand on his shoulder, my tears joining with his as I shared his grief.*  
  
Jerking his thoughts back to the present, he realized that he was trembling inside with the strength of his emotions. He hoped that what he was about to do would help the future of his friends in this world, but all he could do was warn them. It was up to them to do the rest.  
  
His eyes scanned the area around them. :I wonder where she is. And more importantly, why didn't she just join the rest of us?:  
  
  
Shira noticed that the young saiyan's eyes would scan the area every so often. What he was looking for she didn't know, unless it was for her. And as time wore on, the hotter she became the more irritable she was. A few times she had to restrain herself from flying down there and demanding to know why she was being tortured like this. Her hair was soaked all the way to her skull and what breeze came by only threw dust in her mouth and nose.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, she finally felt the faint stirrings of a power she knew well. The others below leaped up as they saw the space pod crash nearby. Soon they shot through the sky, everybody wanting to be the first one to welcome Goku back.  
  
********************  
  
Author's note: Why doesn't Shira want Goku to know she's here? The answer will surely surprise you. Thanks for reading!  



	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah...  
  
Wherever You Will Go by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
Shira took advantage of the excitement and sped off back to her ship, her emotions in a jumble. She was happy that Goku had returned to his family and friends, but she couldn't stay, not after what she had done. Problem was, where could she go?  
  
She pulled up the planet files on her ship's computer, going over each one even though she wasn't really paying attention. She wondered how the stranger had known Goku would return at this time and place. And how in the hell had he known her name? :And why in the hell do I keep thinking of those blue eyes?: She cursed and turned off the computer.  
  
Unknown to her, the saiyan in question stood right outside her ship, wondering what was going on. He had thought that she would've been glad to see Goku return, after all she had told him in his past. But it seemed to him that she was getting ready to leave again. He stepped closer to the entrance of her ship, leaning against it and crossing his arms. "Am I interrupting anything?"  
  
She whirled around, obviously startled that he had managed to sneak up on her. Rising from her seat, she tried not to think about the emotions his very presence made her feel. :How is this possible? I barely even know him!: She started to speak as she had a million questions, but he cut her off by raising his hands in front of him.  
  
"I know, I know. How about I just go ahead and explain everything to you? Maybe that will answer all your questions."  
  
Shira nodded and he outlined everything about the androids, about how only she and Gohan had survived, but even they had been killed later. The news that Goku would die from a mysterious heart virus within three years time frightened her.  
  
"Any other questions?" he asked, wondering at her strange behavior. Why was she so shy of Goku and the others? He was also afraid to admit it, but he wished that he didn't have to leave as he would have enjoyed getting to know Shira in this time. While waiting for an answer, he let his eyes roam over her features, committing every detail to memory, and totally unaware of it.  
  
She eyed him closely, wondering what he was thinking. "Did you tell anyone I was here?"  
  
He shook his head, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Why didn't you want them to know you were here?" he questioned, confused.  
  
"None of your business," she replied with a slight curve at the corners of her lips, which only drew more of his attention to them.  
  
"Come on, who am I gonna tell? I'm going back to the future. It's not like there's anybody I can tell," he persisted, walking towards her.  
  
"Okay, tough guy," she returned. "You say you knew me in the future. Why don't you know then?" she asked, unable to resist the urge to tease him.  
  
It took all the self control he had not to reach over there and kiss that smirk right off her lips. "You never told me," he answered.  
  
"Ha! See, you're not the only one with secrets!" she crowed in triumph.  
  
"I've told you everything! What secrets do I have? None!"  
  
"No, there's one left," she responded, putting her finger on his chest. "You still haven't told me your name." She looked up into his eyes, and what she saw there made her heart almost burst it was beating so fast. Apparently she was having the same effect on him that he was having on her, as it was evident in the furious pounding of his heart against her hand.  
  
He took her hand in his and drew her closer to him. "Is that all you really want from me? My name?"  
  
She was aware that his lips were drawing nearer to hers. "Um," was all she could manage to speak. Suddenly warm lips touched hers ever so lightly, awakening feelings she had never felt before. She reached up and buried her fingers in the hairs on the nape of his neck and pulled him to her with a soft moan of pure longing. His lips were so soft and she opened her mouth when his tongue slid between her lips, tearing another moan from her he tasted so delicious.  
  
He finally managed to break from her, and lightly kissed the corner of her mouth. "I have to go," he whispered.  
  
"No," she protested, pulling him down for another kiss, which he gladly gave.  
  
Though it tore him apart, he let her go and began walking away.   
  
"You never told me your name!" she called after him.  
  
"It's Trunks!" he answered then blew her a kiss.  
  
"Trunks," she whispered, touching her still swollen lips with her fingers. Seeing that he had disappeared from her sight, she ran outside into the bright sun, where she finally caught sight of him not far away.  
  
He fought against his very being not to run back and enclose himself in her warmth. :Take the kiss and hold it close to your heart for I may never get to see you again. It is my gift to you to remember me by.:  
  
Shira couldn't think, couldn't feel anything beyond the aching in her heart. He stopped and turned towards her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a strange object. She heard a faint click then he threw it on the ground, where it promptly exploded in a cloud of smoke. His ship appeared when the smoke cleared, and with a final wave to her he leapt inside. She raised her hand in response, quickly using it to cover her face as the ship's liftoff kicked up a cloud of dust. When she could finally see again, he was gone, and would never return again.  
  
********************  
  
Author's note: Some definite chemistry going on here! And so soon! But I guess that's what happens when you put two half-saiyans together. And don't worry, this will definitely be a Trunks fic!   



	4. Chapter Four

Author's note: Goku is going to be a little OOC in this chapter, so consider yourself warned.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ just my own characters.  
  
Wherever You Will Go by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
Shira sank to her knees, anger quickly replacing the ache in her heart. :Why?: she cried inside. How could he do something like that, just leave her like this, when he knew they would never see each other again?  
  
"Damn you, Trunks!" she cries, charging a ball of energy in her right hand, letting it burn there for a moment before hurling it towards her ship. Rocks and debris rained down around her, leaving cuts and bruises, but she welcomed the physical pain for it paled in comparison to the pain in her soul.  
  
  
  
She awoke with a start, feeling strange surroundings around her. She lay on a soft surface with a warm blanket covering her so she was definitely not in the desert. It was so dark in the room she could barely see her hand in front of her face, but someone had taken time to clean her up. She felt bandages on various parts of her body so apparently everything had not been a dream.  
  
She sensed a familiar energy nearby, and quickly eased herself out of bed, trying to locate her clothes in the darkness. Goosebumps raced up and down her body, reminding her that the only thing covering her body was a white short set. Starlight filtered in through the window, enabling her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Where could her clothes have gone to? She couldn't leave without them, but she wasn't staying here either.  
  
"I thought you were awake," came a voice from the doorway.  
  
The sound of his voice stopped her cold in her search, and she turned to see him leaning against the doorframe, her defenses suddenly withering in his presence. He had always had this kind of effect on her, and there were times she hated him for it as well as herself for feeling emotions for him she had no right to feel.  
  
She sat back down on the bed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Goku tilted his head in confusion. "I live here."  
  
She couldn't help but laugh, something only he had been able to do until she met Trunks. "No, silly, I meant why did you come here to see me?"  
  
Goku's eyes made out her form on the bed, and he fought against stepping in there and showing her just how much he had missed her. He moved inside the room and shut the door behind him. "I wanted to let you know you were somewhere safe."  
  
"I appreciate it, but I would've only had to hear you snore and I would've known by then."  
  
"No fair!" he protested and promptly began a round of tickle torture, something he knew she really didn't like.  
  
"No! Goku please stop!" she managed to get out between giggles, pushing at his hands to try and end the torture which he eventually did. She lay there exhausted, her ribs aching, and she rubbed them to ease the pain.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" he asked, concerned. He lay down on the bed on her left.  
  
She shook her head, but her hand still remained. He slid his hand under hers, threatening to send her into another fit of laughter, but he only gently rubbed the offended area with the palm of his hand. That was the last thing she needed, and the memories came rushing back, memories of when they had shared more than a friendly bout of teasing. She had gotten a different glimpse of Goku, a man who had been weary in both heart and soul when she had met him on Yardrat.  
  
Surprisingly enough, he had opened his heart and soul to her and finally, she thought, his love. Only in the aftermath did she realize that he still loved his family very much, despite what had happened between them.  
  
And after meeting Trunks, she realized now that her feelings towards Goku had changed. She still loved him, but it was a different kind, although there was still an attraction to him she couldn't explain. She wasn't sure how she felt about the lavender-haired saiyan since she barely knew him, but she knew he would never return and tried to put him out of her mind.  
  
She was jolted back to the present when she felt Goku's fingers brush under her breast, making her gasp in surprise. She quickly caught his hand in hers. "Goku, please don't," she whispered, willing herself not to want to relive the delicious feelings she had felt in his arms while on Yardrat.  
  
He was restraining himself also, but was fighting a losing battle from being so near to her. His own emotions were a mess as he loved his wife dearly, but Shira stirred desires deep within him that he had never felt before. And he knew that it was because she had Saiyan blood within her that he was so drawn to her. But she was also more than that to him. He could tell her almost anything, even his fears. He was allowed to be himself around her instead of being what everybody else wanted him to be. "I'm sorry Shira, but it's difficult being so near to you to control myself."  
  
She smiled and drew his hand into hers. "I know. I'm having the same problem." Then she remembered what Trunks had said would happen to Goku. "Goku, please tell me that you're not going to die," she whispered.  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Trunks told me everything. Even I end up dying, but I die before Gohan does."  
  
He was silent a moment, then he reached over and pulled her into the strength of his embrace. She rested her head on his chest, his heart beating a strong rhythm in her ears. She moved her head and replaced it with her hand, feeling it pound against her fingers. Looking up, she felt his breath fan against her cheek, and she closed her eyes, bringing her hand up to touch his hair and run her fingertips across his face since she couldn't see him all that well. She touched his lips, and he pressed a kiss into them. "Goku," she whispered, pulling him to her for a light, passionate kiss, unable to hold back any longer. He groaned and deepened their kiss, brushing his hand up her back   
and into her midnight hair, bringing her head back and assaulting her neck with his mouth. She gasped and dug her fingers into his hair, but as sweet as it felt, it wasn't right for him to be doing this.  
  
"Goku, we have to stop. We shouldn't be doing this." Her words were silenced as his mouth covered hers once more in a deep kiss, leaving her breathless.  
  
"Shira, please don't ruin this. It's been too long--" His words were cut short as she pushed him away from her.  
  
"Would you like to have your wife ruin it instead? Or your son for that matter? How do you think they would feel if they saw you in my arms?" She laid her hand on his arm. "We have to try and keep control of ourselves around each other, especially if I'm going to stay here. We can't allow this to happen again, ever."  
  
She heard him sigh. "I'll try. Man, I'd much rather go up against Frieza again. That was a whole lot easier when compared to this."  
  
She felt him rise from the bed. "If you want, I'll go gather the dragonballs and wish him back for you."  
  
"No! That's all right." He hesitated after opening the door. "Goodnight, Shira."  
  
"Goodnight, Goku." He closed the door, and she climbed back into the warmth of her bed to spend another restless night tossing and turning. But she must've been sleepier than she thought as she soon drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a lavender-haired saiyan with endless blue eyes and soft lips.  
  
********************  
  
Author's note: Please read and review!   



	5. Chapter Five

Wherever You Will Go by Shelly  
  
*- denotes dream sequence  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
  
Later that morning, Shira received the workout of her life as she began her training with Goku. Today was Gohan's day to study, and she frequently found herself having to defend against both Goku and Piccolo. She didn't know quite what to think about the green-skinned Namek, but she did know he was a good fighter, something he apparently throught she wasn't when they were first introduced.  
  
But as the day wore on, she thought she sensed an improvement in his attitude towards her as she showed him that she could hold her own against them both. They had an uncanny ability to anticipate what her next move would be, and she was constantly having to come up with some last minute saves.  
  
Things between Goku and Shira had calmed down to the point where they were comfortable being around each other. She was instead having difficulty keeping a certain person out of her thoughts as her dreams had been haunted by his blue eyes, eyes that looked at her in a different way than Goku ever had. She also tried to put the kiss they had shared out of her mind. It was doing her no good to torture herself like this, but she had no choice when she could still smell his scent and feel his arms around her. Shaking her head, she focused instead on her training. If things came to pass as she suspected they might, then she would need all the training she could have.   
  
At one point they were exchanging blows and Goku suddenly disappeared. Shira and Piccolo searched for any sign of his energy but couldn't sense him. In the end it wasn't his energy that gave him away, but his growling stomach.  
  
"Goku, if we're ever faced with an important battle, remind me to feed you beforehand," she pointed out drily.  
  
His face split into one of his characteristic grins. "Sorry about that. How about we call it a day?"  
  
She had to admit she was also hungry, and they parted ways with Piccolo, promising to meet here again with Gohan tomorrow. On the way back, Shira began an impromptu race with Goku to see who was faster. They soared through the clouds, startling birds as they flew past them. It seemed that she was keeping up pretty well until Goku, with a glance back and a quick smile, went super saiyan and blasted off in a burst of golden energy. "Hey, no fair!" she cried, already going as fast as she possibly could. Then suddenly, without warning, two strong arms locked her in their grip, taking control of her direction. "Goku, what are you doing?"  
  
"Just relax and trust me," he spoke into her ear, sending a shiver through her body.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," she replied.  
  
He feigned outrage. "Now, would I ever do anything to harm you?"  
  
"I'm not going to answer that."  
  
"Shira, that hurts," he said, turning sharply down towards the earth. He passed over a small pond and dropped a screaming Shira down into the water. He landed on the grassy edge and waited for her to surface, but when she didn't he dove in and looked around for her, spotting her not far away, floating underneath the surface. He swam over and grabbed her, lifting her up. "Shira!" he called, patting her lightly on the face when he saw she was unconscious. "Shira, talk to me!"  
  
She coughed, spurting water all over him. "Thank Kami," he breathed, but wasn't prepared for the sudden punch that sent him flying. "What did you do that for?" he asked, standing waist deep in water and dripping wet.  
  
"That was for dropping me in the water, you idiot."  
  
"Why was that so bad?" he asked.  
  
"Have you forgotten how strong you are? You shot me down all the way to the bottom." She winced as if in pain and touched the back of her head. "I think I hit my head on the rock."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and held her. "I'm sorry, Shira. Sometimes I forget about that, especially when I'm around you, with you being half saiyan and all."  
  
"It's okay, Goku," she amended, pulling away from him. She heard his stomach growl again and laughed. "We'd better get you back home and feed you."  
  
By the time they arrived at Goku's, their clothes had dried as well as their hair. Chi-Chi had fixed enough food for a small army, which of course was quickly consumed. Not wanting to feel like a burden, Shira offered to help with the dishes, a chore Chi-Chi didn't mind receiving help with. After finishing, she decided to spend some time alone to see if she if she could get a grip on her life, which seemed to be spinning so out of control lately.  
  
She remembered seeing a small pond not far from the house and decided to go there. She sat on the water's edge, the setting sun's reflection on the water blinding her so she lay back on the soft grass, staring at the pink clouds that drifted through the sky. Her eyes drifted shut as sleep overcame her and dreams played though her consciousness.   
  
*Chaos surrounded her. Literally everything was destroyed. Buildings, homes, even lives were of no concern to the saiyans that had destroyed her world. The bodies of those she knew lie on the ground, staring up at her with lifeless eyes as she walked amongst them. She stopped as she saw eyes that belonged to her for these eyes belonged to her beloved parents. She stared in horror as her mother's head cracked loose from her neck and rolled down at Shira's feet, lifeless eyes still boring into hers. Her feet were rooted to the ground in fear as her mother's lips formed a single word. "Murderer."*  
  
She awoke with a jolt and sat up, her heart pounding wildly in her chest as she breathed deeply to get air into her lungs. Her cheeks were wet with tears, and she hastily brushed them dry with her hands. She hadn't had that dream in years, so what could've brought it back again? Only one answer came to mind, and she covered her face with her hands, brushing her fingers through her hair. "Dear Kami, no, it can't be."  
  
"Bad dream?" asked a voice beside her.  
  
She jumped and searched for the owner of the voice. "What are you doing here, Piccolo?" she asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Habit, I guess," he shrugged, his white cape flowing around him.  
  
She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "You're hanging around to make sure nothing happens to them, right? More to the point, so I don't try to kill them or anything?"  
  
"You said it, not me," he replied calmly.  
  
She stood up, the breeze playing with her ebony hair. "Please. Goku already warned me about you. He told me that you trusted nothing and no one."  
  
The edges of his mouth twitched. "He's right. It's one of the reasons I'm still alive. That's also one of Goku's weaknesses. He's too trusting of others."  
  
"In my case it's different. I've known him a lot longer than you think I have."  
  
"Maybe it's not you I'm worried about. Even unknowingly you could still be attracting danger here."  
  
She was silent a moment, hoping that his words weren't true. "Don't worry. I won't let the same thing that happened to my planet happen here. Even if I have to die in the process."  
  
"Is that what you were dreaming about?" he asked.  
  
She shivered, the grip of the nightmare still upon her. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Piccolo watched her for a moment. "It's not your fault."  
  
Her head whipped around in surprise. "Yes, it is," she whispered, floating into the sky and back to Goku's house.  
  
  
  
Somewhere deep in space, a man stood silently, staring out at the cold light of the stars from the safety of his ship. :Soon,: he thought. :Soon this will all be mine.:  
  
The intercom buzzed on the wall next to him. He pressed the button. "Yes, Captain?"  
  
"Lord Frieza and his father have been destroyed, my lord."  
  
"Thank you, Captain," the man replied, continuing to gaze at the stars, a slow, evil smile spreading across his lips. :Perfect. Now only one thing stands in my way, and soon I'll be rid of him, thanks to you, my unwitting little pawn.:  
  
**************  
  
Read and review and let me know what you think! Thanks!  



	6. Chapter Six

Author's note: Thanx Jamie for my first review of this fic! I'm glad you like it!  
  
: : -denotes character's thoughts  
  
Wherever You Will Go by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
  
Trunks perched among the rubble of the latest town to fall to the might of the andriods, searching for any sign of survivors. As always, there were none, but he never gave up hope that there might be one. He himself had suffered badly, but he had gotten lucky and had managed to stay hidden until they grew bored and left.  
  
There being nothing more he could do, he shot into the sky towards home, feeling frustrated as always. He hated feeling helpless, but he knew nothing else to do except train and hope that one day he would be strong enough to defeat them. And as they often did for the past year, his thoughts strayed to the past, where Goku and the others had yet to face the andriods, and a certain other who had managed to sneak into his dreams every night.  
  
:A whole year, Shira. A whole year hasn't stopped me from thinking of you. You don't know how many times I've wanted to travel back to you, to hold you in my arms. But it's not right for me to feel this way. Gohan loved you so much, Shira. Even now I still hear his cries as he held your body in his arms. But what can I do to ease the ache in my heart for you?:  
  
Soon the dome that housed Capsule Corporation came into view. Landing on the outside grounds, he walked over to two headstones that marked his two teacher's graves, laying flowers that he had found among the rubble in front of Shira's. He traced her name with his fingertips.  
  
"There you are, son," came his mother's cheerful voice. "I'm glad to see you're back alive."  
  
Trunks didn't reply.   
  
Bulma bit her lip. "Trunks, what's been bothering you? You haven't been yourself for the past year. Wanna tell me about it?"  
  
He sighed. "When I went back in time, I met Shira, Mom, when she was my age. She was so different than what I remember of her. Of course, given what happened to everyone, who could blame her for changing? Needless to say, I was captivated from the start. And when I left, part of my heart and soul remained with her."  
  
She laid her hand on his shoulder. "But you feel guilty because of Gohan." Trunks nodded. "Son, have you ever stopped to think that maybe she and Gohan won't be together? Thanks to you, the past will change. Things will be for the better, and who's to say that she doesn't feel the same way about you?  
  
His head whipped around in surprise.  
  
"Son, your heart knows what's best for you, so sometimes it's nice to listen to it once in a while. Your father even listened to his once, so what makes you think you can ignore yours?"  
  
He rose to his feet, feeling the best he's ever felt in the last year. He hugged his mom tightly. "Mom, you're the best. I love you so much."  
  
She returned the hug. "I love you too, son."  
  
  
  
A week had passed since Piccolo had visited Shira, and still the thought nagged at her conscience, but she still dismissed it as unfounded. Piccolo's attitude towards her had eased somewhat, thanks to Gohan. The little half-saiyan amazed her with his strength and quick reflexes but with both Piccolo and Goku training him it was no surprise.  
  
They quit early that day, and Shira decided to stop by a waterfall she had seen to relax a little. The waterfall itself was hidden by the tops of the trees, but if she listened hard enough she could hear the roar as it crashed to the rocks below. The water formed a pool at the base before meandering through the landscape.  
  
She landed on the pool's edge and glanced quickly around. Spotting no one, she shed her clothes and jumped in, gasping for air as the cold water hit her skin. She soon became used to it and decided to go down and have a look at the bottom. Nothing but rocks and vegetation, but she soon spotted a pair of feet and legs towards the edge.  
  
She surfaced slowly, her heart making a wild leap in her chest when she saw who the feet and legs belonged to. She rubbed the water out of her eyes, wondering if it was a dream or was it really Trunks standing there?  
  
A smile spread across his face. Shira looked as if she had swallowed a fish. "Well, aren't you going to come over here and say hi?" he teased, holding her clothes in his hand.   
  
"I would, but there's a slight problem," she replied, finally finding her voice. He looked different this time, but even sexier. His lavender hair was longer and he wore a black tank top and pants, which were rolled up to the knee. "On second thought, I'm still mad at you for leaving me the way you did. So I guess you'll have to just stay there until I decide to talk to you."  
  
"Hey, I had to go back home, didn't I?"  
  
"You know what I mean!" she shouted. "Have you forgotten already?"  
  
"Come to think of it, I think I do need reminding. My memories of that moment are kind of fuzzy."  
  
"Well, then I'm afraid you're gonna have to come out here cause I'm not moving."  
  
"The water's freezing!" he exclaimed.  
  
She laughed. "Come on, you're gonna let a little cold water get in your way?"  
  
"Since you put it that way," he agreed, removing his tank top and throwing it to the ground. He started in, but she stopped him, motioning at his pants. :What is she trying to do, kill me?: He removed his pants and quickly dived in before he lost his nerve.  
  
Shira anxiously waited for him to surface, and he finally did, teeth chattering and goosebumps galore. "I'm going to kill you!" he laughed.  
  
"Not if you can't catch me!" she swam away from him, and when he closed in on her, she splashed water at him, starting a water war. She eventually noticed that he wasn't there, and she stilled her motions, anticipating anything. Suddenly she felt herself being hauled out of the water and thrown right back in, her mouth and nose filling with water as she cried out in surprise. She came back up, coughing and rubbing at her nose, hearing his laughter.   
  
"You okay?" he asked, still chuckling as her hair completely covered her face, and he swam over to her to brush it away.   
  
"I am," she answered, "if you don't count the fact that I'll be tasting pond water for the next week."  
  
"I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"I'll have to think about it." She ducked her head under just enough to smooth her hair away from her face.  
  
"Is there anyway I can persuade you?" he asked, touching her cheek with his hand.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat at his touch, and she looked up into his eyes, eyes that she had dreamed about every night for the past week. Her emotions concerning Goku didn't bother her anymore, and she had frequently found herself thinking about the handsome time traveler, although she knew she was only torturing herself as he would never return. But he had proven her wrong, coming back to her and seeing what fate had in store for them.  
  
She reached up and laid her hand on his cheek, her other hand burying into the wet strands of his hair. "At least I'm not dreaming this time," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her. His arms slid around her waist, and his lips found hers in a passionate kiss, both of them finally ending the torture that had tormented them since he had left. She trembled in his arms, but not from the cold water, and tears ran down her cheeks. They finally broke apart and just held each other, relishing the feel of one another.  
  
He placed feathery kisses on the side of her neck. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?"  
  
She gasped with sheer desire as he found a particularly sensitive spot and lightly caressed it with his tongue. "It can't be as long as I have," she murmured.  
  
"It's been almost a year," he replied.   
  
She pulled back, looking into the blue depths of his eyes. "Why so long?" she asked, running her fingers through his long lavender hair, happy just to be touching him.  
  
He couldn't tell her the real reason, so he decided not to tell the whole truth. "I was busy."  
  
She suddenly remembered what he had told her about his past, and her expression became troubled. "Trunks--"  
  
He stopped her with a finger to her lips. "No, not today," he whispered, moving his other hand so that he held her face in his hands. He wondered at how she had managed to steal his heart so fast, but it really didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that she was here with him now.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, both of them were pushed underwater. When they surfaced, they heard Goku's laughter. "Food's ready, you two!"  
  
*******************  
  
Author's note: Trunks is back! Oh, but what I do have in store for them. Mwahahaha!  



	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ just my own characters.  
  
Wherever You Will Go by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
  
Shira laughed at Trunks' open-mouthed expression. "Was that Goku?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, silly," she replied. "That was Goku. His family have been gracious enough to let me stay with them the past week."  
  
"And I take it he knows about us?"  
  
She nodded. "I suppose we better get out of this water before we turn into raisins."  
  
They both waded towards the edge, Trunks following behind Shira. He was witness to an alluring sight as he watched the water run in rivulets down her slender body, her long hair plastered down her back. She reached around to gather the ebony mass in her hands and squeeze it dry, and he caught a glimpse of a well-rounded breast.   
  
:Shira, you don't even know what you're doing to me, do you?: He groaned in agony and quickly gathered his clothes, putting them on so she wouldn't see the evidence of his growing passion for her. No matter how badly he wanted her, he was determined to take things slowly with her.   
  
He felt her arms wrap around him, and he turned to see she was fully clothed. "Ready?" she asked, then suddenly teleported them in front of Goku's house.   
  
Trunks looked a little disoriented. "What did you do?"  
  
She smiled. "Instant transmission." He managed to hide his surprise this time, but she knew better. "Man, for someone who knew me, you know surprisingly little about me," she teased.  
  
"No, I don't . You didn't tell me too much about yourself. I guess because I was so much younger than you."  
  
She laughed and led him inside. Goku and Gohan were already seated, waiting for the food. Gohan spotted them first. "Dad look! It's that guy from the future with Shira. And they're holding hands too!"  
  
Shira chuckled when she saw Trunks blushing.  
  
"Gohan!" Chi-Chi reprimanded him. "Don't embarrass our guests. Please have a seat. There's more than enough."  
  
Neither Shira nor Trunks ate that much as she was enjoying seeing his discomfort at watching Goku and Gohan eat. They practically cleaned everything off the table, leaving huge piles of dishes. Shira helped Chi-Chi with them as the rest retired to the living room to allow their dinner to digest.  
  
"So Trunks, how long are you going to be visiting?" Goku asked.  
  
"Trunks!" Gohan cried. "That's your name?"  
  
"Yes," he replied. "But please keep that to yourself. I don't really know, Goku. I haven't given it much thought."  
  
"Maybe you can train with us to fight the androids then."  
  
"That's a good idea. Maybe if I train with you guys then when I return I'll be strong enough to defeat them."  
  
Shira had started to walk into the room but stopped when she overheard Trunks. She hadn't wanted to think about it, but it was something she would eventually have to face. But for now she would make the best of their time together.  
  
She walked in and sat down beside Trunks, smiling at Gohan as he pelted both Trunks and Goku with questions about super-saiyans and what the planet Yardrat was like. At this Goku and Shira exchanged a quick glance that went unnoticed by the others. Suddenly she yawned. "It's getting late. I think I'll retire for the night."  
  
"I believe it's your bedtime too, Gohan," Chi-Chi pointed out.   
  
"But Mom--" he protested.  
  
"To bed, Gohan. Now!"  
  
Gohan sighed, defeated. "Goodnight everybody."  
  
Shira smiled as she watched Gohan trudge upstairs and suddenly felt a weight in her lap. She looked down to see Trunks' head lying in her lap, the rest of him stretched out on the couch. She smiled and stroked his face and hair with her fingers, his eyes closing in contentment. She looked up when Chi-Chi came in the room with an armful of blankets and found Goku's eyes on her, a strange expression on his face. Was he remembering the times when she would do this for him?  
  
Chi-Chi placed the blankets in a nearby chair. "I brought these in case you need them."  
  
"Thank you so much for your hospitality. If you ever need anything, let me know," Shira offered.  
  
Chi-Chi adopted a peculiar smile as she and Goku left to go upstairs. Shira asked Trunks to sit up, and she moved around so that she was sitting behind him, her back resting against the arm of the couch. Then she reached over and tugged his shirt over his head before pulling him down into her arms. "Doesn't that feel better?" she breathed into his ear, eliciting a shiver from him. She rubbed her hands over his muscled arms and chest.  
  
"Wonderful," he murmured, catching her hands and pulling them closer around him. "Keep doing that and you're gonna get in trouble."  
  
"Well then, should I do this?" Moving his hair away from his neck, she lightly kissed the right side of his neck and moved up to trace the outer edge of his ear with her tongue. His only reply was another shiver that made his whole body tremble. "Or this?" She continued around to the back of his neck, the lavender silk of his hair falling through her fingers and brushing over the back of her hand. He groaned, and she tilted his head to the other side, giving his other ear the same treatment as the first. By now, she had him writhing on the couch with pure wanting.  
  
Having had enough, he lifted himself up and turned around so that his weight pushed her into the soft cushions. She laughed. "Does this mean I'm in trouble?" She couldn't help but think of how incredibly desirable he looked just now with his eyes darkened to a smoky blue from desire.  
  
"Wench," he growled, determined to give as good as he got. It was incredible what kind of effect she had on him, at how she knew just how to make him crazy with wanting. He also went straight for her neck, licking and kissing his way to her mouth but not giving in to her just yet. One of her hands was still threaded in his hair, the other roaming down his back and across his buttocks, her nails digging into them.  
  
He pulled back to gaze into her eyes, her own a smoky blue, and leaned in to kiss her, but he heard footsteps and quickly leaped to his feet, his heart pounding.  
  
"I'm coming down to get some water," Gohan called as he crept down the stairs.   
  
Trunks watched him walk into the kitchen and ran his fingers through his hair. Why did he have to come down? he fumed silently.  
  
Soon the boy returned with a glass of water. "Goodnight, Gohan," Shira chuckled, sitting up.  
  
Trunks grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. "You are lucky he came when he did else I wouldn't be responsible for what happened to you."  
  
She smiled. "But you would be responsible, my handsome saiyan, and enjoying every minute."  
  
"And because of that I'm sleeping down here tonight," he replied, placing a kiss on the back of her hand.  
  
"Then I wish you pleasant dreams," she teased.  
  
"Temptress," he breathed, finally brushing his warm lips against hers in a light kiss. She whimpered in disappointment, but he kept it at that. "Goodnight, Shira."  
  
She replied the same, and he watched her disappear upstairs before grabbing the blankets and settling in for a restless night as her scent still lingered on the cushions.  
  
*******************  
  
Author's note: *Fans herself with a piece of paper.* Man, is it hot in here or is it just me? Next chapter: Things heat up between Shira and Trunks.  



	8. Chapter Eight

Author's note: Man, still only one review? You guys must not like this. I need your reviews so I know whether to continue this or not. *Gets down on knees and begs.* Please?!  
  
Also, sorry for the long chapter, but this will be the only one I'm posting today! ^.^  
  
Wherever You Will Go by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
  
Shira was up early the next morning, unable to sleep any longer and not see Trunks. Seeing he was still asleep though, she helped Chi-Chi prepare breakfast instead. She was really an excellent cook and Shira learned much from her.  
  
Soon Goku and Gohan stumbled downstairs, yawning and stretching. "Morning, dear." Goku kissed Chi-Chi on the cheek. "I see you've picked up a helper."  
  
"Yes, and it's wonderful to have the help."  
  
Shira laughed. "I feel so bad intruding on your family like this, I figure I might as well make myself useful."  
  
"Well, I wish someone else had the same idea," she hinted.  
  
Goku had the decency to look guilty.  
  
"Yeah, it's really sad that there's some people who are strong enough to save the world, but can't even help take out the trash," Shira joined in.  
  
"You'd better watch it, Shira. Chi-Chi can get away with things like that because she's my wife, but you have no such protection," he teased, holding his hands out in front of him and flexing his fingers. "Perhaps a round of tickle torture?"  
  
"Goku, please don't!" she pleaded. Goku made a grab for her anyway, and she ran into the living room, the saiyan hot on her trail. They chased each other around the furniture, Goku coming close a few times and she would dart away from him, laughing at the top of her lungs and waking Trunks.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
Shira jumped on the couch behind him and tried to hide behind him. "Trunks, help me! Goku's trying to put me through the tickle torture!"  
  
A mischievous smile teasing his lips, Trunks reached around and grabbed her, pulling her across his lap. "What makes you think I won't help him?"   
  
"Ah, Trunks, no!" she cried, laughing uncontrollably as both saiyans closed in on her. "You traitor!" She struggled feebly, but only ended up in the floor when she slipped off Trunks' lap.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Chi-Chi called.   
  
"All right!" Goku cried, bolting for the kitchen.  
  
Shira lay on the floor, breathing heavily and holding her sides. She saw a shadow fall over her and looked up to see Trunks straddling her, his blue eyes bright with laughter. "I hope you know you've been nothing but mean to me since you've come back," she playfully pouted.  
  
He laughed. "I can't help it if I love to tease you so much. "  
  
"Then by all means tease me," she replied, slipping her arms around his neck and bringing him closer to her. "As long as it's the right kind," she whispered into his ear.  
  
He laughed. "Don't tempt me. I may just carry you upstairs and have you for breakfast." He lowered his lips to hers for a slow kiss. She wound her fingers into his hair, holding him close.  
  
"Mom, you can just leave the syrup off my pancakes. We've got enough sweetness going on in here."  
  
Shira couldn't help but snicker as Trunks groaned.  
  
  
  
Shortly after everyone had eaten, Goku left to meet Piccolo for their try at getting a driver's license. Shira helped in the kitchen as Trunks showered upstairs.   
  
"I think it's sweet, you two being in love," Chi-Chi gushed. "I remember when Goku and I were that age. And as a matter of fact, today's our wedding anniversary."  
  
"Really?" Shira asked.  
  
"Goku and I discussed it and we'd like to ask a favor of you."  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"Would you mind it if we left Gohan with you while we went out?" Chi-Chi asked nervously.  
  
"Of course I don't mind!" Shira exclaimed. "I told you I would do something for you both and I meant it."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much!" the older woman cried. "I'll go ahead and fix something for you all to eat. Let's see..." She chewed on her lip in thought. "Can I ask one more thing? Would you mind going into town and picking up a few things for me?"  
  
"Sure, let me go tell Trunks," she replied, dashing up the stairs to the bathroom. She knocked on the door. "Trunks?" She slowly opened the door when she received no answer and glanced inside, her eyes widening at the sight before her.  
  
The shower only had a glass door and although it was foggy from the hot water, she could still make out his form. His arms were raised as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair, giving her a good view of his well-muscled chest and lean hips which then led to powerful legs. Too bad the steam hid that which she most wanted to see.  
  
While she had played peeping tom, he had turned the water off and was about to step out of the shower. Blushing furiously, she quickly shut the door and leaned against the hallway opposite the door, willing her racing heart to slow down.  
  
Soon the door opened and he stepped out into the hallway, a towel wrapped around his slim hips and his wet hair combed back from his face. Her knees threatened to give out beneath her. :Oh why does he have to be so damn irresistible?:  
  
A lavender eyebrow arched over one blue eye, a smirk teasing the edges of his mouth. "See anything you like?"  
  
Mortified, she nearly screamed and fled into the safety of her room.  
  
  
  
Shira sighed happily as she walked along the side of the street, hand in hand with the man she cared about most in this world. "I'm actually having fun," she commented.  
  
"Of course, you're shopping. It's all women's favorite pastime."  
  
"And since when did you become such an expert on women?" she asked.  
  
"I never professed to be an expert on all women," he replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "Just you," he added, kissing her upturned lips.  
  
She sighed again, licking her lips to taste him any way she could. She stopped suddenly, almost tripping both of them. "Sorry! Here's the produce shop. I'll only be a little bit if you want to wait out here."  
  
"Okay," he answered, smiling as he watched her disappear inside, suddenly realizing how much he loved this woman.  
  
"Hey you! With the purple hair!"   
  
Trunks turned in the direction of the voices and spotted three girls in a convertible waving at him.  
  
"Hey sexy! Why don't you come take a ride with us?" a blonde girl called.  
  
"No thanks. I'm with somebody," he replied becoming embarrassed.  
  
"Forget about her. You'll have more fun with us, we promise!"  
  
He suddenly sensed Shira's presence. "Why should he when he has me? He's spoken for so go find someone else to play with, slut!"  
  
Trunks stepped back, beginning to enjoy this.  
  
"Oh, she did not just call me a slut," the blonde returned, jumping out of the car.  
  
"Sure did! Gotta problem with that? Come over here and settle it then!" Shira advanced on the girl, her hands balled into fists, and almost managed to get a swipe in before Trunks grabbed her around the waist. She fought against his hold, kicking with all of her might. The girl stopped not far from her and mocked her, making Shira even hotter. By some chance, Shira suddenly connected with the girl's jaw, sending her flying back into the car, her friends pulling her inside and speeding away.  
  
Shira was still outraged, struggling in his arms. "You'd better run, bitch!" she ranted.  
  
"Shira, calm down," he pleaded. "She's gone now. I think you've done enough already."   
  
She finally quieted down, but was still fuming inside. "The nerve of her! Some girls are so immature."  
  
Trunks laughed and hugged her, pulling back just enough to kiss her. "I love you, Shira, do you know that?"  
  
That managed to evaporate her anger like nothing else could. "What? What did you just say?"  
  
He smiled. "I said I love you, silly."  
  
She smiled and jumped into his arms, holding him tightly. "I love you too, Trunks."  
  
  
  
Later that evening, Shira, Trunks, and Gohan had the house to themselves. Trunks played with Gohan outside while Shira warmed up the food Chi-Chi had left for them.   
  
She still couldn't believe how quickly they had fallen in love with each other. All she knew was that she would rather die than live the rest of her life without him. But soon she would have to as he couldn't stay here in this time, making her heart break just thinking about it. Two tears raced down her cheeks, and she hastily wiped them away as Trunks and Gohan walked in. "Supper's ready," she told him.  
  
"I'm starving!" Gohan cried.  
  
Trunks wrapped his arms around her and leaned around to kiss her cheek. "How about you?"  
  
"I'm not hungry," she replied.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, worried. He turned her towards him, his worry increasing when he saw the unshed tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine," she spoke through a shaky smile.  
  
He knew she wasn't but he let it drop. "We'll talk later."  
  
She nodded and started washing the dishes.  
  
"You're not eating, Shira?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Nope. You and Trunks have the food all to yourselves. After you finish eating, you can watch some TV."  
  
"Okay," he replied, but he was worried about her also. He liked her alot and hated to see her so sad, especially since he didn't know why.  
  
They both finished, neither of them eating very much. At Trunks' insistence, Gohan headed into the living room to watch TV. Trunks helped Shira finish cleaning up, the silence thick between them. Finally he grabbed hold of her and pulled her into his arms, just holding her and giving her whatever she needed from him. She meant more to him than life itself, and it pained him to see something other than love or happiness in her eyes. She eventually raised her head and looked into his eyes, and he saw that her mood had improved somewhat. Raising his hand, he brushed his thumb across the soft skin of her cheek.  
  
Closing her eyes, she leaned into his touch, turning her face to plant a kiss in the palm of his hand. Threading his hand through her midnight hair to the back of her neck, he brought her even closer to him. She met him halfway with an eager kiss, their bodies clinging tightly to one another. The taste of him combined with the strength of her desire for him made her weak in the knees, and she was grateful for the support of the countertop behind her.  
  
Soon they had to come up for air, and he rested his cheek against her forehead. She turned her face into his neck, kissing it lightly and inhaling his scent. "Shira, you have no idea what kind of effect you have on me," he breathed.  
  
Shira's low, throaty laugh threatened to undo what restraint he had. She moved her hand down to the bulge in his pants. "Oh I think I have some idea."  
  
He jerked involuntarily at her touch, wishing she would do more than just touch him. "I had hoped this could wait till the right time, but keep this up and it may have to be tonight."  
  
"Right time? Trunks, we don't have any. Soon you'll have to return to your time."  
  
"Not any time soon," he replied, looking down into her eyes. "Sure, I can't stay here indefinitely, but there's plenty of time for us to be together."  
  
"What, another month? Trunks, I want you more than for just a month. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I can't. I can't because circumstances are beyond our control. You can't stay here, and I can't return with you."  
  
"Why not? You don't have any family here, there's no other reason for you to stay." As much as he tried to hide it, he was scared. He hadn't thought of having to spend the rest of his life without her, hadn't wanted to. He had thought that she loved him, but maybe it wasn't him she loved.  
  
He thought back to yesterday evening, and a few things fell into place. "It's Goku, isn't it?" he whispered, hoping that she would deny it. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"  
  
Shira's jaw almost hit the floor. "Goku? Where did--Trunks!"  
  
He had stormed away from her and was almost out the door. She followed after him and, once outside, he whirled around to face her. "A few things suddenly became clear to me. When I first saw you, you had just arrived on earth from somewhere. It was Yardrat I assume. Who else could've taught you the instant transmission but Goku? And I had wondered why you didn't want him to know you were here. My guess is that something happened between you two but it didn't work out. You had hopes that you could return here and work things out, but you saw that it could never be. Then I came along and showed a bit of interest. So I was a fair substitute for him."  
  
"That is not what happened! I don't know where you got it in your head that I don't love you, but I do. I love you more than my own life, and I would do anything for you. Goku has done so much for me and for all his friends. They all love him and so do I. But not like I love you, Trunks," she finished, the realization that she could lose him like this bringing tears to her eyes.  
  
His face showed no emotion, though deep inside his heart felt like it had been ripped to pieces. He turned his back to her and began walking into the forest. She had hurt him more than he thought possible, and he needed a little time to think things through.  
  
"Trunks?" she called, her voice breaking on a sob.  
  
He stopped and clenched his hands tightly at his sides. He wished he could turn back and make the last few minutes disappear, fought against doing it with his very being.  
  
Hope sprung in Shira's heart, but dissolved as he blasted off into the night sky. The tears came freely now, and she fell to the ground, great sobs tearing at her throat. She had lost him forever.  
  
**********************  
  
*Sob* It's so sad! Why did he have to leave? He seems to have hit it on the head somewhat, but will she tell him the truth? Please review!  



	9. Chapter Nine

Author's note: Lemon warning! If you don't like reading them then consider yourself warned!  
  
Wherever You Will Go by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
  
It was some time before she pulled herself together enough to go back inside and check on Gohan. He was still in the living room watching TV, and she wondered if he had heard anything they had said. She told him it was bedtime, and he wordlessly got up and went upstairs. This only served to make her feel even more miserable, and she sank down onto the couch, the tears coming again as memories crashed down upon her.  
  
This was how she was when Goku and Chi-Chi returned, their smiles quickly replaced by concern. Goku told Chi-Chi to check on Gohan, wondering what could've happened as he didn't sense Trunks anywhere.   
  
Shira felt a weight beside her, and she looked up to see Goku's concerned eyes. She fell into his outstretched arms and cried out her grief. He held her for what seemed like forever then lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs to her room. By then her sobs had quieted to sniffles. "I'm sorry about this, Goku."  
  
"Don't be silly," he replied. "Feel like talking?"  
  
She nodded and told everything that had happened.  
  
"Did you tell him? About us?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head. "I'm afraid he's gone, Goku," she added wearily.  
  
"No, I don't think he'd leave," he pointed out. "He just needs some space and time to think things through."  
  
"But he's thinking about the wrong things," she protested.  
  
"Then it's up to you to set him straight. Tell him the truth and maybe that'll help him see how much you love him. Come with us to do some training tomorrow. By then he'll be ready to listen."  
  
Shira smiled. "Thank you, Goku, for being there...again."  
  
He laughed. "You're more than welcome. Now get some sleep."  
  
"Goodnight Goku." She watched him leave then walked over to the window, searching for a certain presence and having no luck. :I'll find you Trunks, and I'll win back your love. Even if it means telling you everything.:  
  
  
  
Shira trained the next day from morning till evening, her ordeal from the previous night giving her a different edge. She managed to surprise even Goku with her skill, and by the time they agreed to call it a day, she was exhausted not to mention smelly. For that reason she decided to go back to the waterfall for a swim. Gohan wanted to see it too, but Goku insisted they return home.  
  
Her thoughts dwelled on Trunks as she swam. Was he still here? Or had she hurt him badly enough for him to leave altogether? And if he was still here, and still wanted to see her, what would she say to him? Should she tell him everything and risk being hated even more?  
  
She soon had her answer as the sun began dipping below the horizon and still no sign of him. She sighed and stepped out of the water only to see a white towel lying beside her clothes. She picked up the towel and noticed something fall to the ground. It was a piece of paper folded in half and where the two ends met there were two holes punched in them about five inches apart. A single red rose threaded through the holes held the note closed, which she removed and held to her nose, inhaling the natural fragrance. Her breathing stilled as she opened the letter.  
  
My love,  
I apologize for my behavior the night before. I was scared and hurt  
and I didn't want to be the only one. I did the one thing I swore  
never to do to you, and I wish to make it up to you. There's an old  
abandoned cabin nearby. I've left you a trail to follow, you can't  
miss it. I've missed you and long to hold you in my arms again.  
Trunks  
  
Shira looked around until she saw it, a trail of red rose petals leading off into the trees. Quickly drying off, she slipped into her clothes and followed the trail. Soon she came upon the cabin, an inviting glow from inside illuminating the surrounding trees. Her heart racing furiously, she stepped up to the door and slowly pushed it open.  
  
It was a small place, with only one room that housed a table, fireplace, and a bed. She stepped inside amazed at what she saw. To her left was the table, covered with a red tablecloth and a candlelit dinner for two. A fire crackled cheerily in the corner, but it was the bed that amazed her. It was a king sized bed, covered in silk sheets and even more rose petals.  
  
She heard the door shut behind her, and someone grabbed her arm, spinning her into his arms. She looked up into a pair of blue eyes so full of love it brought tears to hers. "Do you like it?" he asked.  
  
She laughed. "It's wonderful! When did you have the time to do this?" she asked incredulously.  
  
He shrugged. "I had help."  
  
She was confused. "Who?"  
  
He smiled. "Chi-Chi did. She cooked the food and helped write the note as well as clean the place. She said she wanted to give us a magical night like the one they had."  
  
"Oh, Trunks," she whispered, hugging him to her tightly. "I was so afraid you had left and I would never see you."  
  
"There's no way I could ever leave you," he replied. "I love you too much."  
  
Leaning back in his arms, she touched his lips with her fingers. "Trunks, no words can say how much I love you, and don't you ever doubt it!"  
  
"Hey! I said I was sorry," he laughed.  
  
"Well how do I know you're not like all men, they say they're sorry and never mean it?" she teased, enjoying the strength of his arms around her. She took notice that tonight he had the same black top on but wore jeans instead.  
  
"And since when did you become such an expert on men?" he quoted.  
  
She laughed. "I'm not. Just on those I love very, very much," she replied, entwining her arms around his neck and giving him the slowest, deepest kiss of his life. Her tongue darted in and out of his mouth, teasing and tasting. She ran her hands underneath his shirt, pulling it over his head and letting it drop to the floor. Her fingers lightly brushed over his warm skin, over his nipples, making him gasp against her lips. She left a trail of kisses where her fingers had been, hearing his sharp intake of breath when her tongue brushed across his nipples.  
  
He brought her back up to kiss her until she was breathless, and she guided him over to the bed, her hands working at the buttons of his jeans. Once undone, she slid the jeans off, her hands running over his buttocks and coming around to the front.  
  
He waited with baited breath as he watched her every move. She didn't touch him but instead pushed him onto the bed, where she tugged the jeans off his legs. There she saw him for the first time, and never a more desirable sight did she see, to know that she could have that kind of effect on him. She crawled onto the bed so that her face hovered mere inches above his, and he pulled her down, kissing her until she was wild with desire. He tugged at her clothing, and she sat beside him on the edge of the bed, quickly discarding her clothing on the floor. He pushed her down onto the bed and moved so that he was above her, his mouth finding her breasts, and her eyes drifted shut in pleasure. His hand moved down between her thighs, caressing her center, and he heard her gasp and move her hips against him, her own fingers in his hair.  
  
He moved his lips down her stomach to where his fingers had been, getting his first taste of her. He slid his fingers into her as he worked his magic on her. She writhed on the bed in desire, digging her fingernails into his shoulders, never knowing she could feel like this. Her whole body trembled from the strength of her feelings, and it was all concentrated between her thighs where it suddenly exploded in such a rush of euphoria she cried out from it.  
  
He moved his body above hers, touching his lips to hers. She felt him against her thigh and welcomed him into her velvet sheath, his groan echoing her own. Soon he began moving inside her, slow at first but gradually faster. His lips touched her everywhere, as hers touched him everywhere, both crying out as they shared in an intense orgasm.  
  
They lay still awhile, allowing time for their hearts to slow their furious beating. She brushed her hand against his cheek, smiling. "What's the smile for?" he asked.  
  
She laughed. "I just realized how hungry I am."  
  
"Well, we can't let good food go to waste."  
  
A smile spread across her lips. "I wasn't exactly thinking about food, but since it's there we might as well replenish our energies."  
  
They ate every bit then returned to the bed, where they loved each other again before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.  
  
******************  
  
Aww! They're back together! But what happens next may reveal things that may change everyone's opinion of her. Come on, review! I need reviews! Please?  



	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ just my own characters.  
  
Wherever You Will Go by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
  
Shira stirred from her deep slumber, sweat gluing strands of her hair to her face. It was unbelievably hot in the cabin, and she glanced at the fireplace, where the fire had burned down. Puzzled, she looked around and finally caught a familiar crackling sound, looking at the roof above her. She smelled smoke and saw it coming from underneath the door.  
  
Fully awake now, she reached over and shook Trunks awake, leaping over him to grab their clothes. "What's going on?" he mumbled, sitting up on the edge of the bed.  
  
Shira threw his clothes at him. "The cabin's on fire! Hurry and get dressed!" The smoke poured in thicker and the flames could be seen burning through the roof. She struggled in her hurry to get dressed, Trunks doing the same. A flaming missile shattered the window behind them, and he shielded her with his body.  
  
Smoke filtered into their lungs as the table erupted into flames, choking them as they scrambled for the door. She tried the doorknob and cried out in pain as it seared her palm. Trunks tried kicking it but something on the other side prevented the door from falling. "Get behind me!" he shouted to her, who barely escaped from a falling ceiling beam. He held his hand out and let loose an enormous blast that reduced the door to splinters. He pulled her to him and they stumbled from the inferno just as the whole cabin went up in flames.  
  
Seized with a sudden fit of coughing, Trunks didn't sense the sudden explosion of energy nearby. Shira sensed the attack and saw it heading for him. "No!" she cried, launching herself towards him.  
  
He felt something crash into him, knocking him to the ground, and a huge explosion knocked him further. Struggling to his feet, he tried to locate their attacker with his senses, but found nothing. He staggered around in the smoke and dust, looking for Shira. She wasn't too far away, and he dropped to his knees beside her, feeling for a pulse. He could barely sense her energy, and he hoped that she was only unconscious. Finding nothing else wrong except a few torn spots on her uniform, he gathered her in his arms and blasted off towards Goku's house.  
  
Apparently Goku and Gohan had sensed the explosion also as they were waiting for him outside. He carried her inside and laid her on the couch.  
  
"How is she?" Goku asked behind him.  
  
"I think she's just unconscious," he replied then related what had happened. They sensed another energy approaching and stepped outside to see who it was.  
  
A figure materialized from the forest, his white cape billowing out behind him. He appeared to be dragging something behind him.  
  
"Piccolo!" Gohan cried.  
  
The Namek dropped his package in front of Trunks. "He's the one responsible for this."  
  
A small humanoid in saiyan armor lay unconscious on the ground, the various cuts and bruises evidence that he had tried to resist. "He wouldn't talk so I couldn't get any information from him. I thought that maybe Shira might be able to identify him."  
  
"I know who he is," a voice spoke from the doorway. It was Shira, yet it was not. A pale blue aura surrounded her, and her eyes glowed the same color. Her voice was cold, unemotional as he stepped over to the unconscious form at their feet. She crouched down and placed her hands on both sides of his head. "Wake up, you piece of shit," she growled. "I need to talk to you."  
  
The others felt a peculiar surge of her energy, and the man's eyes opened. He looked wildly around him, his gaze stopping on Shira. Crying out in fear, he struggled to his feet, Shira's hold broken, and ran off, sobbing hysterically.   
  
"He's running away!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"I don't think so," she replied, holding her hand out, fingers splayed. A blue ring shot out from her hand and quickly enveloped the terrified man. She clenched her palm shut, and the man jerked, still struggling uncontrollably. The aura around her flared suddenly as did her eyes. "You'll make this easier on yourself if you stop struggling," she hissed, jerking her hand back to her. The man was lifted off the ground and thrown at her feet.  
  
"Torin, how nice to see you again," she purred, drawing her sword from it's sheath. "I've got a few questions I want to ask you. How long you live depends on whether you answer them or not."  
  
"Shira stop this!" Goku shouted.  
  
She glared at Goku, her eyes flaring once more, making her prisoner cry out in pain. "You stay out of this!" She turned her attention back to Torin. "Now, why did you try to kill Trunks? Why not just kill me?"  
  
"Because he wants you alive. He's coming for you, and what Karik wants, he gets."  
  
*****************  
  
This is a new side of Shira that we haven't seen before. Next chapter: Shira's past is revealed and how does Vegeta know her?  



	11. Chapter Eleven

Author's note: Thanks Ginny for reviewing! I don't think Shira will turn out to be a Mary Sue as she has her faults as well. I'm glad you're liking it though!  
  
Wherever You Will Go by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
  
Shira smiled, a smile of pure malice. "Yes, he was quite upset with me when I left. And now you will give him this message. Tell him that I will not return and that he would do well to forget that I ever exist."  
  
Torin laughed. "I'm afraid it won't be that easy."  
  
She arched an eyebrow, the point of her sword hovering near Torin's cheek. "And why not?"  
  
"The saiyan that defeated Frieza. He wants him dead. And he'll destroy the planet if necessary."  
  
Rage consumed her at the thought of Karik destroying those she had come to call friends as well as the planet she now called home. And there was absolutely no way she was going to let him destroy Trunks. Her aura flared, and she brought the point of her sword close to his heart. "Now you've displeased me. Maybe I will kill you after all."  
  
Goku suddenly materialized beside her, grabbing her wrist and turning the blade away. "Let him go," he growled.  
  
"Goku, release me this instant," she hissed, trying to fight his grip, which only made him tighten his hold. "He deserves to die, they all do."  
  
"You can't accomplish anything by killing more people."  
  
"Not everything ends in defeat, Goku. Sometimes you have to take the extra step to protect those you love. If the situation were reversed, they would do the same. Do you want to see Gohan and Chi-Chi die because you were foolish enough to let him live? I thought your experience with Frieza would've taught you that."  
  
"That doesn't mean that you have to destroy them all. Deal with this Karik and let that be the end of it."   
  
"You also forgot one thing. He tried to kill Trunks, and that's why I'm going to kill him." She surprisingly managed to break his hold on her and stabbed for Torin's heart. Goku growled and did something he thought he'd never have to do. He punched Shira so hard her aura faded completely. She staggered back into Trunks' arms, rubbing her jaw.  
  
Torin took utmost advantage of the situation and bolted, running as fast as he could. In the end he was destroyed anyway by a blast from the sky. Goku looked over to see Vegeta landing, chuckling. "You never learn do you, Kakarot? Still as soft as ever."  
  
"The Shira I know would've never done this," Goku said, walking over to her. "What's happened to you?"  
  
Vegeta laughed, stepping over to her also and grabbing her chin in a rough grip. "Then apparently you don't know her very well as she is not as innocent as she seems." He turned her chin towards him, and she turned her head away from him, glaring at him as he smirked at her. "So good to see you again, Shira."  
  
Trunks eyes widened in surprise. How did his father know her?  
  
********************  
  
It appears that Vegeta knows her, but how? Please review and let me know what you think!  



	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah...  
  
Wherever You Will Go by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
  
Goku towered over Shira, looking down at her with contempt at what she had almost done. "Well, Shira? It appears you have some explaining to do. If what Torin said was true then you'd better tell us everything."  
  
She stepped out from Trunks' arms and squarely faced Goku. "I know you all think that I'm responsible for this, that I deliberately mean to hand Goku over to Karik so he can kill him," she said, her eyes pinned on Piccolo. "But we should worry about him instead. He is a very powerful fighter, even more so than Frieza, although Frieza never knew this."  
  
"What's your connection with him?" Goku asked.  
  
"Because of my particular abilities, I was paired with Karik. We worked together to basically do what Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz did. We cleared planets that would bring a high price." She adopted a smirk of her own. "We often did a better job of it."  
  
"Humph," Vegeta responded.  
  
Goku's hands were clenched at his sides, his jaw muscles flexing as he gritted his teeth in anger. "You knowingly killed millions of innocents--"  
  
"What in the hell was I supposed to do?" she shot back. "Thanks to Vegeta, I had no home, no family. For Kami's sake, I was Gohan's age when I was handed to Frieza. I had no other way to survive, and even though I loathed myself for doing it, it was the only way to stay alive. Finally, when I thought I was strong enough, I decided I'd had enough and I attempted an escape. He knew what I was doing of course. I don't believe he ever trusted me, and now I believe that he let me escape because he knew that I would find you eventually and enlist your help against him."  
  
She laid her hand on his arm, expecting him to brush it off, but he didn't, and her tone softened. "Now you know why I couldn't tell you everything. I didn't want to see you look at me the same way you're looking at me now. You helped me find myself again, and I owe you my very life for that. But if I'm to have any chance of defeating Karik, I'm afraid I can't allow morality to sway my judgment.  
  
"I know I have alot to answer for. And that's one reason why I came here," she said, looking at Trunks. "I thought that I could begin a new life here and help protect lives instead of destroying them."  
  
"How long do you think we have before he arrives?" Piccolo asked.  
  
She looked up at the stars. "With Torin coming here, he can't be far behind. Maybe another day. I don't expect any help in this as I plan to take care of him myself."  
  
Vegeta laughed. "You couldn't even handle him before. What makes you think that you can handle him now? It's best to let a full-blooded saiyan male do the job."  
  
"Vegeta, you couldn't even defeat Frieza," she pointed out.  
  
Vegeta growled and acted as if he was going to reply, but instead blasted off towards Capsule Corporation.  
  
"If this Karik is as strong as you say he is, then you will definitely need some help," Piccolo pointed out. "I may not trust you, but either way he is coming and I'm going to use what time is left to train." Blasting off, he soon disappeared into the night sky.  
  
"Well, Goku?" she asked. "Where do you stand?"  
  
"I'm not sure," he answered, sighing heavily. "I need time to think things over. You're still welcome to stay here if you wish. Come on Gohan, let's put you back to bed."  
  
After they had left, she turned towards Trunks. "Well, I guess I owe you one hell of an explanation," she said, not stepping any closer to him but looking into his eyes. "So are you going to alienate me as well?" she whispered.  
  
Trunks let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and crossed the space between them, taking her in his strong arms. "No, never could I do that to you." He ran his hands through her hair, noticing that it had a peculiar feel. "I imagine that we're both covered with soot and dust. How about we go wash it off?"  
  
Shira led him to the pool not far from Goku's where she first spoke with Piccolo. They shed their clothing and waded in, rinsing the soot off each other. He helped rinse her hair, pulling the long strands through his fingers and watching them fan out around her.  
  
"I was born on a planet called Verden," she began. "Frieza wanted the planet for the metal that is mined there. It has the ability to channel energy once it is forged into a weapon. Only problem was, the people of Verden were the only ones who could use the weapons. Frieza was angered, to put it mildly, and he ordered the destruction of my people.  
  
"Unknown to me at the time, I shared the blood of another race inside me, and that's where my tail came from."  
  
"You're half saiyan?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. Frieza sent Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz to do the job. They killed my parents and would've killed me if I hadn't have fought back as hard as I did. Vegeta took the opportunity to cast a ball of energy into the sky that emitted light similar to that of a full moon. I transformed and proceeded to destroy my own people.  
  
"I don't remember much after that. I was taken aboard Frieza's ship and trained until I was old enough to be paired with another fighter."  
  
"Karik?"  
  
"Yes. I continued to train myself between missions, and it was a way to let out all the frustration I felt at myself. My only goal was to get strong enough to one day make Vegeta pay for what he did. Then when Frieza was defeated on Namek, Karik began making plans of his own, to be like Frieza.  
  
"I had had all I could take at that point. And now to think that he had let me escape in order to destroy Goku. Needless to say, I wasn't in the best of shape when I left Karik as I had fought him. As soon as I felt I was safely away, I passed out and when I awoke I was on Yardrat."  
  
"And that's where you met Goku. But there's something I don't quite understand. Goku apparently has forgiven Vegeta for his past crimes. Why is it so hard for him to forgive you?"  
  
"While we were on Yardrat, we became very close. He helped train me and even removed my tail. It had been so long since he had seen his family, but he wasn't ready to return just yet. And I believe that he missed his wife most of all, and there was a certain frustration that he couldn't satisfy."  
  
Trunks was stunned. "You and he...?"  
  
"Out of convenience, for him anyway. At the time I had believed myself to be in love with him, and when he told me he had regretted what had happened I was so hurt and embarrassed that I left. And the rest you know." She turned so that she faced him. "Never would I have guessed that I would meet the love of my life here. Someone that made me realize that all I felt for Goku was a childish infatuation. And because I love you so much, I'm afraid for you because I know that Karik will want to destroy you too."  
  
He cupped her head in his hands and brushed his fingers across her cheeks. "I don't plan on being destroyed. Have you forgotten that I handled both Frieza and King Kold? Now how about we go back to Goku's and get some rest? Tomorrow we'll train and you can show me what you're made of."  
  
She took his hands in hers and wrapped them around her waist. "Was rest the only thing you had in mind?" she purred, sliding her body up against his.  
  
*****************  
  
Next chapter: Goku confronts Shira and brings some old emotions back to the surface.  



	13. Chapter Thirteen

Author's note: Maybe I should put up a sap alert on this chapter. :p  
  
Wherever You Will Go by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
  
When they returned to Goku's, the house was completely dark, leaving them to assume that everyone had retired for the night. Walking through the kitchen, they almost blasted Goku into oblivion, hidden as he was by the darkness.  
  
"Goku, don't scare us like that!" she gasped, trying to calm her racing heart.  
  
"Sorry about that. I wanted to speak to you alone, Shira."  
  
His voice conveyed a thousand different emotions, but she couldn't put a name to one of them. "Sure," she replied, still being led towards the stairs by Trunks. "Trunks, let go!" she whispered.  
  
"He can wait till morning. I have a much better use for you right now," he whispered back in her ear, pushing her against the wall and kissing on her neck.  
  
She closed her eyes, biting back a moan of pleasure as she melted against him. "Trunks," she laughed, "as much as I would love to discover the many uses you have for me, I'm worried about him. I'll only be a few minutes," she added, touching his face with her hand. She heard him sigh then felt his lips touch hers softly.  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
"I love you," she told him.  
  
"I love you, too" he answered, his footsteps disappearing upstairs.  
  
She sighed in disappointment as she was looking forward to spending the rest of the night in his arms. But she had almost expected Goku to be there when she returned to finish hashing things out between them. Why couldn't he have waited till tomorrow?  
  
Returning downstairs, she sensed Goku was sitting at the kitchen table. She sat down opposite him. "Okay, Goku. Let me have it. I've had a long night and I expect you have too."  
  
"I don't even know where to begin."  
  
"Well, how about you begin by believing that everything I said was true. I know by now that you've got all sorts of ideas in your head, but I never could lie to you Goku. I may not have told you everything, but I'm not what you think I am."  
  
"Then who are you, Shira? I don't think even I know anymore."  
  
"Goku, I am the same person I was on Yardrat. Yes, I'm sorry for what happened earlier, but dammit, he tried to kill Trunks, and I wasn't about to let him get away with it. And speaking of Trunks, he asked me why you forgave Vegeta so quickly, but you had such a hard time forgiving me."  
  
"You told him?"  
  
"I told him about us, yes. He was surprised, but he understood."  
  
"He really loves you then?"  
  
"Yes, he does, and I love him too. More than I ever imagined I could."  
  
"In that case, I better not keep you away from him any longer."  
  
She rose and walked over to Goku. She had come in here with all her defenses raised, but she soon realized that he was only concerned for his family, and she softened her attitude towards him. "I know you love your family very much, and I'm sorry that I've caused as much trouble as I have. I never thought that things would turn out like this. But I will fight with my last breath to keep your family safe." She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Goku. Try and get some sleep."  
  
"Shira, wait," he called out when she started to leave.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's not that I couldn't forgive you for your past. You can't help what you became. It's just that I was hurt that you couldn't confide in me about it. We shared so many other things."  
  
"I couldn't tell you because I didn't want you to hate me. Your friendship meant everything to me."  
  
"Especially since you couldn't have my love?" he asked.  
  
"I'm tired, Goku," she said instead, turning away.  
  
"There was a small part of me that did love you, you know."  
  
She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. Why did he have to do this to her? "Goodnight, Goku," she said, quietly making her way upstairs. She found the door to her room and slipped inside, shedding her clothing and sliding under the sheets. Trunks' warm body snuggled up behind her, his arm wrapping around her waist.  
  
"Man, you're cold."  
  
She turned so that she faced him. "I'm sure you have a remedy for that."  
  
"Maybe," he answered, running his hand down her back then up to her breast, caressing it gently. His lips claimed hers in a tender kiss, eliciting a moan from her. She moved her hand down to stroke his erection until his breath came in gasps. He grabbed her hips with his hands and lifted her on top of him, sliding into her with a groan. She quickly picked up the pace until they both climaxed so intensely they were left trembling in each other's arms.  
  
She raised herself on one hand, using the other to brush sweat-dampened strands of his hair off his face. This was where she belonged, with him and no other. She leaned down to kiss him. "I love you so much, Trunks."  
  
He reached up to pull her hair away from her face. "I love you too, Shira. And I'll be damned if I'm going to share you with anybody."   
  
She laughed. "Well, I'm not sharing you either," she added, wondering where that came from.  
  
  
  
Later that morning, Trunks awoke from his troubled dreams to feel Shira's back pressed against his chest. With her lying so close to him, he couldn't help but remember the dreams that had haunted him. He kept reliving those last words that Goku had spoken to her. He had eavesdropped on their conversation, something he had known was wrong, but what bothered him the most was that she had never answered him. So was there still some part of her that loved Goku?  
  
Yes, Trunks knew he was being silly. She was here in his arms after all, wasn't she?  
  
Stirring in his arms, she turned deeper into his embrace, sighing sleepily. He kissed her forehead, combing his fingers through her silky hair. She opened her eyes and looked into his, a loving smile touching her lips, and he was reminded yet again of how much he needed her in his life.  
  
He brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss; she moaned and touched the side of his neck with her hand, her fingers eventually toying with his lavender hair.  
  
"How is it possible for you to have such control over me?" she asked. "All I have to do is look into your eyes or hear your voice and I get weak in the knees. No one has ever made me feel this way."  
  
"Not even Goku?" he questioned, not wanting to ask but doing so anyway.  
  
She groaned, remembering what he had said last night. "You listened in didn't you?" When he didn't reply, she sighed. "Trunks, there's no reason for you to be jealous. What I felt for him comes nowhere close to my feelings for you. What more can I do to make you realize that?"  
  
"Come back with me into the future," he answered.  
  
She was speechless for a moment. "Not when any day now, Karik could destroy us all--"  
  
"I know," he interrupted. "I'm talking about afterward."  
  
"You're assuming there's an afterward. I may just be killed in this battle."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it. So, will you?"  
  
"You don't even know if your ship can carry us both. What if something happens?"  
  
"Yes or no?" he pressed.  
  
She sighed. "You know I can't live without you," she answered, moving on top of him. "If you left without me, you'd leave me with only half a heart and soul. You're the only thing I want in this life," she whispered, lowering her lips to his. He wound his fingers through her hair and held her to him.  
  
Finally he pulled away from her and smiled. "Enough of this mushy stuff, I'm hungry. Fix me some breakfast, woman!"  
  
"Mushy?!" she cried, grabbing one of the pillows and thrashing him with it. "And how dare you call me woman!"  
  
He laughed, holding his hands in front of him to block the blows.  
  
********************  
  
Next chapter things will change as Goku confronts Shira about her feelings. Please review!!  



	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, blah, blah...  
  
Wherever You Will Go by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
  
A short while later, they came downstairs, wondering where everyone was since the house was so quiet. Shira spotted a piece of paper on the table and picked it up, scanning it quickly. Trunks walked up behind her. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a note. They've gone to Master Roshi's and they'll wait till we get there to eat."  
  
He lightly ran his fingers up and down her sides, giving her chills. "Trunks, stop," she said, her voice shaky from surpressed laughter.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, digging into her until she was laughing so hard she had tears coming out of her eyes. The white tank top she wore wasn't thick enough to lessen the torture, and this he kept up until she was breathless. Then they both heard a loud rumble, which sent them into further fits of laughter. "I guess we'd better get over there," he pointed out.  
  
She wiped the moisture from her eyes. "You, Trunks, are a mean person."  
  
"I'm sorry," he amended, kissing her. "You know I can't keep my hands off you when you look so delicious."  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes when his lips grazed her neck, her hands coming up to rest on his chest. "Hold on," she warned, both of them suddenly disappearing and reappearing on a sandy shore in front of Master Roshi's.   
  
They both saw Gohan run to the doorway. "Mom! Dad! They're here!" he shouted. "Now we can finally eat!"  
  
Trunks leaned close to her ear. "All of a sudden I wish we had stayed at Goku's," he groaned.  
  
  
  
After all the food had been devoured, everyone decided to enjoy the beautiful weather in their own way. Trunks, Goku, Gohan, and Krillin decided to spar. Chi-Chi soaked up the sun's rays on the beach, and as always, Master Roshi was busy "reading".  
  
Shira was still inside, hunting for the bikini Chi-Chi had brought her. She finally found it and took it behind the dressing screen to change. The bottom half was no problem, of course, but she was having a little difficulty getting the top half fastened in the back. She heard the door open and close. "Trunks, could you give me a hand here?" she called, thinking it was him. In a moment the clasp was fastened, and she adjusted the straps.  
  
"Thanks," she said, turning around and gasping in surprise when she saw it wasn't Trunks. "Goku?"  
  
Before she could do or say anything, he buried his hands in her hair and crushed his lips to hers. Caught off guard, she surrendered to the onslaught of emotions that raged through her. She laid her hands on his bare chest, feeling his heart beating wildly against her palm. He ran his hands down her sides and pulled her closer to him, where she felt the evidence of his need for her. That jolted her to her senses, and she pushed him away, breathing heavily.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again," she warned, her anger rising. She pushed past him to leave, but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Why do you always run from me?" he asked. "First on Yardrat and you've been doing it ever since whenever I try to talk about us."  
  
"Because there is no 'us', Goku. You made that clear after the night we shared. I knew then that you would never leave your family, and that's why I left. And I don't understand why you insist on tormenting me."  
  
"Because I can't get you out of my heart. I love Chi-Chi but you touched something so much deeper in me, something I never knew was there. And your staying with us hasn't made it any easier."  
  
She looked into his dark eyes and saw love and pain reflected there, and she turned her eyes from it. "If I survive this battle with Karik, I'm going with Trunks back to his time."  
  
"What?" he asked, shocked.  
  
"I love him, Goku. We belong together, and he's given himself to me completely."  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
"I didn't want to admit to myself, but I guess there's a small part of me that still loves you, too."  
  
"And is this why you're returning with Trunks? You're running away one last time?"  
  
She sighed. "I don't know anymore. All I do know is I can't imagine living the rest of my life without him."  
  
"But you can live without me, is that what you're saying?"  
  
"Would you stop this!" she cried. "I can't be with you, Goku. If I were to stay here, it would only make things worse. And I'm not going to come between you and your wife. I wouldn't dare do that to her and Gohan. And I refuse to be someone that you use to satisfy your lust with."  
  
"Is that all you thought it was?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Wasn't it?"  
  
"Shira, you know me better than that." He moved his hand up to her cheek, caressing it gently. "What we did, we did out of love."  
  
She closed her eyes. "Goku, don't do this, please," she whispered. She felt his other hand move around to the small of her back and bring her closer to him once more. He tilted her head up to claim her lips in a tender kiss. She sensed Trunks' energy approaching, and it was obvious he knew something was going on as she felt his anger smoldering.  
  
She knew what he saw would hurt him, but she did it out of love for him. She wrapped her arms around Goku's neck and threw herself deeper into the kiss, sensing Goku's surprise.  
  
The door crashed open, and they pulled apart. Trunks' anger was raging now, and he was almost on the verge of going super saiyan. "Step away from her, Goku," he growled. "I've had enough of your interfering in our relationship. I've been patient and understanding long enough. Am I going to have to beat it into you now?"  
  
"I think you'd better take another glance at this situation. True, I still love her, but I wasn't the only one enjoying our little moment."  
  
Trunks turned his steely eyes toward Shira. "Is it true?" When she didn't answer, his rage increased further. "So it was all lies, wasn't it? You've never loved me at all, it was Goku. I can't believe I was so stupid to believe everything that came out of your lying mouth. And yet I kept pouring out my heart to you. I gave you my love, my heart, and my soul. You gave me nothing. You played me for a fool, and the whole time you were laughing behind my back."  
  
She thought she could do this, but her whole body trembled from the pain of his accusations. She wished she could set things right between them, but if this was to work he had to hate her completely.  
  
"I can't believe you would be so cruel, Shira," Trunks continued. "I thought better of you, but it appears that I never knew you at all. Goodbye, Shira." He turned to walk away.  
  
She finally couldn't take it anymore. "Trunks, please don't do this!" she cried, rushing after him and grabbing his shoulder. He pushed her from him, sending her flying back towards Goku, who caught her.  
  
"How dare he," he growled, starting off after him.  
  
"Goku, no, don't. Let him go," she said in a dull voice.  
  
"What? After all you told me about how much you love him, and you're just going to let him walk away?"  
  
"Yes. It's the only way he'll stay alive."  
  
*******************  
  
What's Shira got planned? Why did she let Trunks go so easily? The next chapter gives all the answers, and please, please review this one!  



	15. Chapter Fifteen

Author's note: Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm glad that you're enjoying it! And it is strange that there aren't more stories about Goku as he is a very important character.  
  
Wherever You Will Go by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"I'm hoping that he's mad enough to leave for good or that he's too busy hating me to think about fighting Karik. I don't want him to be killed while fighting my battles."  
  
"So you used me to make Trunks mad enough to stay away from you."  
  
"Something like that. And the same goes for you. I won't have Chi-Chi and Gohan go through the rest of their lives without you."  
  
Goku turned her around so that she faced him. "And what about you? Have you even thought about how Trunks would feel if you were killed? About how I would feel?"  
  
She looked into his eyes. "How would you feel, Goku?"  
  
He brought his hand to her cheek. "I would be devastated. I've gotten so used to seeing you everyday, there would be an empty spot in my life that no one could fill."  
  
"Goku," she whispered, hugging him tightly then pulling away. "Soon you will have to live without me if Trunks ever forgives me enough to take me back."  
  
He smiled. "If he doesn't, then I'd be more than happy to."  
  
"You're impossible, do you know that?" she said, brushing her hand across his cheek. He closed his eyes, dark lashes covering his tanned skin, and she did something she thought she would never do. Standing on the tips of her toes, she kissed him softly then lowered herself back down, looking up at him in wonder. What had possessed her to do such a thing? She was in love with Trunks, what was she doing kissing him? She looked up into his eyes, tears coming to her own.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.  
  
Without warning, she drew back and let fly an uppercut to his jaw that sent him crashing into the screen and onto the floor. "How dare you make me feel this way," she growled, leaving a bewildered Goku and flying out the window.  
  
She flew until she reached Goku's house, going inside and throwing herself face down on her bed, crying out her frustrations. Why did he do this to her? Why did she let it happen? She pounded her fists on the pillows. Damn Trunks for making her fall in love with him. And damn Goku for still loving her.  
  
  
  
Shira stirred in her sleep, opening her eyes and sitting up in bed when she saw it was nighttime. She yawned and stretched, finally noticing the figure seated in a chair by her bed, his legs resting on the mattress. No need to wonder who it was; she wondered if it was his snoring that had woke her up.  
  
She eased out of bed, walking over behind him and running her fingers through his ebony hair. She stopped when she sensed a very faint energy, faint as it was still very far away. She walked over to the window, laying her hand on the glass, her eyes closing.  
  
She heard Goku rise behind her. "What is it?"  
  
She turned and looked up at him. "He's coming."  
  
**************************  
  
Uh oh! Is it who I think it is? Find out next chapter! And please review this one! ^^  



	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ just my own characters.  
  
Wherever You Will Go by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
  
"Who's coming? Is it Trunks?" Goku asked.  
  
She shook her head. "No, it's not Trunks. It's Karik." She sighed. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I've felt the energy for some time now. If it was Karik, I didn't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now, and she let her eyes roam over his body. He was naked except for a pair of boxers, and she slowly approached him. "I'm sorry about earlier."  
  
"What? For finally admitting your feelings to yourself?"  
  
She smiled. "No. For the other thing."  
  
Goku laughed. "Believe it or not, you actually hurt me. I wasn't prepared for that one."  
  
She ran her fingers across his muscled chest and stomach. "Goku, I don't know if I'll survive this battle. And I want to spend this time with you as I do love you, Goku. But it's different where Trunks and I are concerned as I love him so much. It's more than just an attraction; I need him so much and it hurts to be separated from him but I don't want him getting hurt."  
  
He smiled. "I see. It appears you have bonded to each other."  
  
She looked up at him questioningly. "Bonded?"  
  
"By their nature, saiyans are strongly attracted to one another, but in rare cases some will bond to one another as their love is so strong. Your bonding is in the early stages, and to cement the bonding all that is needed is for you both to mark one another with a small bite."  
  
She thought over this information slowly. "So you're saying that our attraction to one another is a result of saiyan biology?"  
  
He laughed. "Most are. But where you and I are concerned, it's different as I was able to control my instincts long enough to get to know you first. You were a good friend to me, and still are to this day. I could tell you anything, just be myself without having to be counted on all the time to be everyone's strength. You listened to me and even allowed me to let my guard down and let you see my weaknesses, of which you are one of. That's why I fought against becoming so close to you as I had a wife and son here who I love very much and knew I would have to return to soon. But then we ended up acting on our emotions, and I felt so bad about it as I had betrayed my wife. And here I am once again, unable to stay away from you. I can only imagine what kind of person that makes me."  
  
She was touched by his confession, amazed that he always managed to break through her defenses and make her love him even more. "Goku, it is difficult to ignore what our bodies want sometimes, but we need to listen more closely to our hearts as they will never lead us astray. But you have managed to get inside that as well, and I am just as confused as you are."  
  
He smiled and drew her into his arms, holding her gently so as not to hurt her and becoming surprised when he felt tears falling onto his skin. "Shira, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.  
  
She cursed herself for the tears that came, but her emotions were in such a jumble she didn't know what else to do. "I'm going to miss you so much, Goku. You can't imagine how much. But I guess it's best that we are separated from one another as it is not fair to those we love for us to continue this way."  
  
He nodded in agreement. "I will miss you, also. And I agree that it will be the right thing to do, although going into the future is a little extreme."  
  
She laughed. "Goku, if I even remain on this planet, I will never be able to stop thinking about you. It will be hard enough with all of time between us."  
  
He smiled and touched his fingers to her lips, unable to resist kissing them one last time as the tears ran freely down her cheeks. Then he released her, walking away and out into the hallway to put some distance between them and try to ease the aching of his heart.  
  
After Goku left, she showered and went back to her room. Unable to sleep, she grabbed a piece of paper and pen and proceeded to write a letter to Trunks. She was determined to see him one last time so that she could leave this with him, although he could be anywhere. She wasn't sure how she was going to find him, but she sensed him on a deeper level; perhaps it was the bond Goku had told her about.  
  
Finishing her letter, she flew out the window into the cool night air, bringing a blanket along with her just in case he was sleeping outside somewhere.  
  
It seemed she had searched forever for him before she felt a strange pull on her soul, leading her to a cave on the side of a mountain. She stepped quietly inside, finally seeing him curled up beside a low burning fire. She went out and gathered some more wood to try and build the fire back up with. She covered him with the blanket, taking a moment to brush stray strands of hair from his face and lightly touch her lips to his cheek. She left the letter nearby where he would find it and left, the wind from her flight brushing the tears from her eyes.  
  
Inside the cave, Trunks pulled the blanket closer around him and breathed deeply of her scent, his own tears soaking into his hair.  
  
********************  
  
See, he hasn't left! Next chapter: Karik arrives and we find out what was in that letter that Shira wrote. Thanks for reading and please review!  



	17. Chapter Seventeen

Author's note: Yay! I can finally update! Thanks for the wonderful reviews, even the one that was a little wacky. But all I have to say about that is a little thing called saiyan attraction. ^.^ Anyway, hope you all like this chapter!  
  
Wherever You Will Go by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
  
By the time morning dawned, Karik's energy had grown more noticeable. Shira knew that soon she would have to face him and quite possibly die while doing so. She knew she was stronger as a result of Goku's training, but she wasn't sure how much. She only hoped it was enough.  
  
She pulled on her black leather pants and matching sleeveless vest, braiding her long hair into one long rope behind her. The scabbard for her sword she slipped across her back, adjusting the chest strap so it wouldn't get in the way.  
  
She looked around one last time at her surroundings, and at the same time searching for Piccolo's energy. Finding it, she touched two fingers to her forehead and disappeared, reappearing in a rocky desert similar to where Goku had returned. She smiled, remembering the first time she had seen Trunks.  
  
"I see you've sensed it also," a deep voice spoke behind her.  
  
"Do you think this is where he'll enter?" she asked Piccolo.  
  
"Yes," he replied, his attention suddenly elsewhere. "It appears we're going to have company."  
  
She adopted a very Vegeta-like sneer. "Vegeta."  
  
Soon the saiyan prince arrived, glancing at Shira. "I had hoped Kakarot would be here. I would've liked to take care of both him and Karik at the same time."  
  
She laughed. "Please, Vegeta. Spare me the macho talk. I'm surprised you even bothered to show up."  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "I could say the same thing about you two. After all, I will be the one who defeats him."  
  
Soon all talk was cut short as Karik's terrible energy rushed over them. Somehow she remained calm, waiting for the moment Karik's ship entered the atmosphere. "Once his ship is within view, we'll destroy it first. I know Karik will survive, but I'm not sure how many others will."  
  
"A coward's plan," Vegeta sneered.  
  
"Vegeta, I don't have time for your overdrawn sense of pride. I see no need in wasting our energy on foot soldiers. Karik is by himself is bad enough without adding any further distractions."  
  
They waited until they spotted a ship that looked like Frieza's appear in the clear sky. Both Piccolo and Shira powered up, releasing the gathered energy at the ship. Vegeta stood with his arms crossed across his chest, watching as the ship exploded into a huge ball of fire and smoke.  
  
When the smoke cleared, four were seen to survive. "It's four against three," Piccolo pointed out. "Any ideas?"  
  
"I have one," she answered.  
  
  
  
Trunks sat on the cave floor, reading Shira's letter for what seemed the third time already, still stunned at what she had written.   
  
My dearest love,  
I know that after what you saw, I'm the last person you want to see or hear from. I, too, am suffering, but I did what I did out of love for you. The last thing I wanted was for you to die fighting Karik, so I thought if I could make you hate me so much that you would leave, you would be spared Karik's wrath. I knew that you would fight till your last breath to keep me from meeting the same fate. But this is something I need to do myself. I need this to close a very ugly chapter in my life. Then and only then can I consider a future with you, if indeed I still have one after today. I know that you probably don't believe a word of this, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I miss your smile and your beautiful blue eyes. And yes even the way you tease me, for I know there was love in all you did.  
I also heard a song today that expressed my feelings at this moment. I've  
written down the words so that you, too, will know how I feel. It's called   
"Wherever You Will Go".  
  
So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
  
If a great wave shall fall  
And fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own  
  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
  
If a great wave shall fall  
And fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
That can bring me back to you  
  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love  
  
I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Love always and forever  
Shira  
  
Trembling inside, he held the letter to his chest, his cheeks still wet with tears. Now he was so confused he wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel. His first emotion was anger, anger at Shira for playing with his emotions and leaving him unable to make his own decision on what he wanted to do. It was so stupid for her to just throw her life away like this when either he or Goku could deal with Karik without any loss of life. In some ways she was worse than his father.  
  
On the other hand, he was touched by her concern for him. She certainly had a strange way of showing it, but she still loved him all the same.  
  
And then there was a small voice that mocked him for being so soft. If he did forgive her for everything, wouldn't she just turn around and do the same thing again?  
  
But then he felt Shira's growing energy, and all other thoughts fled as he grabbed his sword and slung it across his shoulders. He knew she wouldn't like it, but he wasn't going to stand around and let her die.   
  
******************  
  
The song, of course, was "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling. Wonderful song. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!  



	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ just my own characters.  
  
: : -denotes character's thoughts  
  
Wherever You Will Go by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
  
"So, what's this plan of yours?" Vegeta asked, getting his first view of Karik in years. He looked human in shape, but he also shared the traits of a white tiger. His skin was covered in short white fur, striped like a tigers, but he chose to cover it with a leather outfit similar to Shira's: black vest and pants. The only difference was he wore a long jacket of the same material that was tailored from the waist up and flared from there down. His long snowy hair reached past his shoulders, framing ice blue eyes that were just as cold.  
  
Shira drew her sword and held it by the blade so that the pommel end faced her with the blade pointing down. "I already know you won't like it, so I'm not telling you. You'll just have to watch." She closed her eyes and concentrated, pulling energy from deep within the earth and channeling it through her and into her sword. Piccolo watched, surprised, as he saw the strange markings on the blade of her sword suddenly flare, the light from the energy that coursed through the blade striking outwards and blinding them. And still she fed the lightstorm, bringing the energy to a level that surprised even Vegeta.  
  
She suddenly shifted her grip to the hilt and plunged the still glowing blade into the earth. For a few seconds nothing happened, and Vegeta began laughing only to grow silent as the ground beneath them began trembling.  
  
Suddenly the ground beneath Karik erupted in a blinding flash of energy that screamed upwards into the sky, striking their opponents full force. Shira, Piccolo, and Vegeta held their arms in front of their eyes to keep the dust from blinding them.  
  
"Shira, how did you do that? You didn't even have to use any of your own energy, you gathered it all from the earth. How?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"I'll explain later. It seems there are some survivors." True to her word, only three had survived.  
  
"Impossible!" Piccolo growled.  
  
"Now do you believe me? Look, Karik isn't even singed." :Great,: she thought. :Now what am I going to do?:  
  
  
  
Karik growled as he slowly made his way over to Shira. "She's beginning to irritate me. You two, take out the Namek and Vegeta. I'll take care of Shira by myself."  
  
The two guards nodded and blasted towards their targets. Karik floated down to the ground and walked towards Shira. "How nice it is to see you again. I have missed your presence upon my ship. It was so much easier to keep discipline when you were there."  
  
"I'm all choked up with emotion," she replied. "It all ends here, Karik. I won't let you destroy this planet or its people."  
  
"Shira, do you really believe that you can defeat me after what happened at our last meeting? You weren't strong enough then and you're still not."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. You never allowed me to train because you feared I would become stronger than you one day. Since I've left, I've done nothing but train. I've gotten alot stronger since then, and it may not be enough to defeat you, but I will die if necessary to save this world from destruction."  
  
Karik laughed. "Enough talk then. Let's see this new power of yours."  
  
Shira braced her feet and unleashed her pent up energy, feeling it course through her veins and into every muscle in her body. The energy swirled around her, encasing her in a tornado of power, growing faster and larger as her cries echoed through the desert.  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo sensed Shira's incredible energy and stopped their battle to stare in awe. "There's no way," Piccolo whispered. "She's even stronger than Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists, not believing what he was sensing. "There's no way a female could have this kind of power. But then again she is half saiyan."  
  
The tornado slowed its raging speed, eventually dissapating altogether. Shira stood calmly facing Karik, her pale blue aura glowing brightly as did her eyes. "Karik! Show me what you got!"  
  
Karik smiled, pleased that she had indeed grown stronger. When he had first arrived, he hadn't planned on wasting his time fighting her, but with this increase in power she would make a fine opponent. "Very well then," he answered, removing his coat and throwing it to the ground. The sunlight flashed off the pommel of the sword strapped across his back. He braced his own feet and summoned his own energy in a whirlwind of dust and debris.  
  
Shira crossed her arms in front of her face, her confidence fading as Karik's power rose steadily above hers. :Shit, what have I gotten myself into?:  
  
  
  
"Goku, where are you going?" Chi-Chi demanded, her fists planted on her hips.  
  
Goku paused in the doorway. "I'm going to Korin's to get some senzu beans. There's a battle starting and we might need them."  
  
She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You don't have to come up with these excuses, Goku. I know you're only going to train, so why didn't you just say so?"  
  
He smiled. "Whatever you say, babe. Gotta go!"  
  
She watched him blast off into the air. "Don't even think about it, mister!" she warned the shadow at her side.  
  
Gohan winced. "But mom, Shira's in trouble."  
  
"No way, young man! You're going upstairs and hitting those books!"  
  
"Yes, mom," he said, hanging his head in defeat.  
  
  
  
Trunks streaked through the air, the wind whipping his hair out behind him. He sensed Piccolo and Vegeta were already engaged in battle, but Shira finally gave free rein to her enormous energy, showing Trunks just how strong she really was. :Wow! I can't believe she's this strong! If she's powering up, then her battle can't be far away. I better step it up then.: His energy flared as he increased his speed, hoping he would get there in time.  
  
******************  
  
Poor Gohan, he never gets to do anything! Can Shira defeat Karik? Keep reading and find out! And please review!  



	19. Chapter Nineteen

Author's note: Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!  
  
: : -denote's character's thoughts  
  
Wherever You Will Go by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
  
No matter how hard she tried, Shira couldn't shake the fear and doubt that gnawed at her. Karik's energy had finally reached a plateau, and it was higher than hers but just enough to make it interesting. All she knew was that she faced a long battle, one that could quite possibly claim her life.  
  
She glanced at Vegeta and Piccolo. They were doing well but barely. Then she sensed a familiar energy drawing near, and she thought of every expletive she knew. :Damn you, Trunks. Why'd you have to come here?:  
  
Drawing her sword, she rushed Karik, going for his head and expecting him to block it with his own sword. He did just as she thought and they exchanged a flurry of blows, the ring of blade on blade echoing through the desert. They both managed to score one another as they were evenly matched, at least in swordplay. She was beginning to tire and she made more than a few mistakes, but she was always able to work her way out of any danger.  
  
Then he suddenly advanced on her in a furious attack that threw her to the ground, her sword flying from her hand. He thrust his blade close to her heart, not ready to give the killing blow just yet. "Give up, Shira. You can't win," he sneered, looking down his blade at her.  
  
She lay there, breathing heavily, trying to pull her thoughts together. Vegeta and Piccolo were finally able to destroy their opponents, but they were too drained to be of any help. Which meant it was up to her to shut Karik down. "I'll never give in to you!" she cried.  
  
Karik's sneer turned into a scowl. "I had hoped it wouldn't have to come to this, Shira. But if you wish to die then so be it." He drew the blade back, preparing for the killing blow, but stopped when he felt another powerful energy approaching.  
  
Shira looked over, seeing Trunks floating to the ground. She also noticed Karik's distraction and used the opportunity to kick the sword from Karik's hand. She leaped to her feet and raised both her hands in front of her, unleashing an enormous energy wave directly at his chest. Her eyes widened when she realized he had disappeared and she was unable to sense him. She soon sensed him back in front of her, but it was too late as the wind was knocked out of her from a punch to her stomach, sending her down on her hands and knees.  
  
She had no time to catch her breath before he kicked her in the same place, sending her soaring into the sky. He appeared behind her, punching her in the back and sending her crashing back down to the ground. She tried to get up, but lacked the energy as she coughed to try and get some air back into her lungs.  
  
Karik chuckled. "You're so pathetic, Shira. And to actually think I thought you would be worth fighting against. You weren't even worth my time." He held his hand out and began charging an energy blast.  
  
"Shira, get up!" Trunks shouted, but knew that she couldn't when he felt her energy fading. He saw Karik release his energy, saw it screaming towards Shira. "NO!" he cried, launching himself to cover Shira's body with his own.  
  
She felt an enormous weight crash upon her, pressing her into the ground. Whatever it was, it wasn't moving, and she pushed the weight off of her, tears coming to her eyes when she saw Trunks lying there. She crawled over to him, unable to sense his energy, and tried shaking him, but he was out cold.  
  
"Trunks, don't do this to me," she pleaded, brushing his hair away from his face. "Trunks, answer me," she nearly screamed as she shook his body again. "Why? Damn you, Trunks, why did you have to risk your life for mine?" she demanded then broke down as the tears started flowing, leading her to throw her head back and scream like she never did before, taking what little energy she had and bringing it forth in her anger. She would make Karik pay for what he did to Trunks, and make him pay dearly. She thought of all the lives he had taken, all the lives she had taken also. She took the burning rage inside her and let it consume her, suddenly feeling as if a dam had broken inside of her, flooding her body with a power she had never thought she had. She saw a golden aura surrounding her, and her mouth dropped open in surprise. :Am I a super-saiyan?:  
  
  
  
Korin and Yajirobe stood by, sweat beading on their faces as they watched Goku wolfing down a ten course meal. No sooner had he finished one bowl before he began another.  
  
"Goku, you're a bottemless pit. How does your wife ever manage to feed you three times a day?" Korin asked.  
  
Goku's response was a thunderous belch. "Wow, Korin, that was delicious."  
  
"Didn't you have another reason for coming here besides stuffing your face?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! I came up here to see if you had any senzu beans."  
  
"It's a good thing I'm so observant. Here you go," he said, tossing a pouch to Goku. "There's four in there. Just remember to use them wisely."  
  
"Thanks, Korin. I don't know what we'd do without you." He leaped over the railing, blasting off towards the battle. He sensed Trunks' energy there as well as those of Piccolo and Vegeta, the last two he could barely sense as their energy was depleted from their own battles. Then Trunks' energy all but disappeared, but then Shira's jumped up to an amazing level that almost surpassed his own, and he smiled as he sensed she had achieved what no other saiyan female ever had.  
  
*******************  
  
It was bound to happen sooner or later that she would go super. Let's see how Karik fares against her now. MWAHAHAHA!!!!! Oh, and please review!  



	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ just my own characters.  
  
: : -denotes character's thoughts  
  
Wherever You Will Go by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY  
  
  
Shira's new power coursed through her, fueled by her rage at Trunks' death. She heard Karik laughing, and it made her all the more furious, making her dig deeper within her and find more energy. She unleashed it in a golden burst of light, speeding towards Karik in the blink of an eye. He seemed surprised that she had appeared so quickly in front of him.  
  
He recovered from his surprise, taking in her transformation. Her hair had turned gold and her eyes were solid green, but it was her power that had risen so dramatically that let him know what she had become. It was the same power that had destroyed Frieza, and for the first time in his life he felt the first stirrings of fear inside him.  
  
Shira leveled her gaze on him, full of contempt and hatred. In her mind she kept seeing Trunks lying on the ground, and that gave her all the more energy she needed to keep the same thing from happening to Goku's family. "You're going to pay for what you did to Trunks, Karik. I'm seeing to it personally that you never make it off this planet alive."  
  
Karik chuckled. "Such idle threats. Too bad you can't back them up."  
  
"We'll see about that," she growled. Karik swung his arm towards her face, but she ducked and kneed him in his stomach. He gasped and bent over, exposing his back to her elbow. Soon he was rocketing towards the ground, the speed of his descent reducing a small mountain into rubble as he crashed into it. She immediately followed with a stream of energy blasts that she rained down upon him.   
  
Suddenly she was so exhausted, and for some strange reason the left side of her chest hurt terribly. She saw Karik rise from the rubble, his clothing torn and blood spotted his fur in some places. She growled and tried to increase her power, charging a ball of energy and releasing it, but it didn't get that far before it dissipated. She was in agony now, her hand clutching her chest above her left breast. :What is happening to me?: she wondered.  
  
  
  
Goku sensed Shira's dwindling energy and finally used his instant transmission to arrive at the battlefield. He saw Trunks lying on the ground unconscious and flew over to him first. He pulled a senzu bean from the pouch in his hand and pushed one inside Trunks' mouth. "Come on, Trunks. It's a senzu bean."  
  
The younger saiyan finally began chewing it and swallowed it down. He slowly rose to his feet, leaning on Goku for support. He found Shira and his eyes widened in amazement. "She's a super-saiyan?"  
  
"Yeah. Isn't it incredible? But something's draining her energy. She shouldn't be this exhausted."  
  
Trunks looked a little closer. "No! It can't be!"  
  
"What is it?" Goku asked.  
  
"It's the heart virus I told you about. She's been infected with it. Goku, I need you to give me the rest of the senzu beans. You take Shira back to your house and give her some of your medicine. I'll finish up here."  
  
"If you're sure," Goku began, then looked up as they felt Shira's power fade completely. Her hair was back to its normal color and she was no longer surrounded by the golden aura. What was worse, Karik was taking advantage of this and was gathering his own energy to attack.  
  
Goku handed the pouch to Trunks and disappeared, reappearing behind Shira and catching her before she fell. Karik released his energy in a huge blast, but it never hit as Goku had transported Shira to his house already. Trunks took the opportunity to move in behind Karik, who sensed him and turned to face him, his eyes widening in surprise.  
  
"I thought you were dead," he said, backing away slowly from Trunks.  
  
"It would take more than that to kill me," the saiyan sneered. "You see, I'm the one that defeated both Frieza and his father so you don't stand a chance against me."   
  
Karik laughed. "You have got quite a mouth on you, boy. I hope you have the power to back up your boasts or this time you really will be dead."  
  
Trunks smiled and braced his feet, summoning forth his enormous power as the area around them trembled from his energy, suddenly breaking apart as a whirlwind of golden light surrounded him. Just before the dust settled to the ground, he drew his sword and rushed Karik in a golden burst to plunge the blade deep into his stomach. "That's for Shira," he growled as he looked into Karik's shocked gaze. "And all the other lives you forced her to destroy to further your own plans of domination." Then he yanked the blade from Karik only to bring it back to slice his head off of his shoulders, watching dispassionately as it rolled to the ground. Drifting slowly into the air, he readied a blast that he sent streaking towards the earth, leaving no trace of Karik's body to be seen.  
  
He stayed long enough to give Vegeta and Piccolo a senzu bean, Vegeta grudingly taking one as he felt his pride was wounded enough by Shira's ability to transform into a super-saiyan while he could not. Then he blasted off towards Capsule Corporation where he was determined to train until he reached that most cherished level of power himself.  
  
Piccolo stepped near Trunks, both of them watching Vegeta as he left. "So Shira's a super-saiyan now," he pointed out. "What happened to her?"  
  
"She's been infected with the heart virus," he began then said no more as he clamped his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide. "I forgot only Goku knew about this."  
  
The barest hint of a smile tugged at the edges of the Namek's mouth. "I already know everything, Trunks."  
  
Trunks started as an embarrassed flush crept across his face. "You do?" he asked.   
  
Piccolo nodded. "The others know about the heart virus as well. I've kept the secret of who your father is to myself."  
  
He let out an audible sigh of relief. "Thanks, Piccolo. Now I need to get back to Goku's to see how Shira's doing. You're welcome to come along."  
  
Together they blasted off towards Goku's house, Trunks soon outdistancing Piccolo in his hurry to see his beloved.  
  
  
  
By the time they arrived, Shira had already taken her first dose of the medication Trunks had given Goku. Now he would have to return to his time to get another to replace it.  
  
Standing by her bedside, he took her hand in his and kissed her, feeling the heat from the fever that raged through her. He turned to leave and saw Goku in the doorway. "Goku, I need to leave and return to my time long enough to get some more medicine. I'm leaving her in your hands for the time being."  
  
"Don't worry, Trunks. We'll take good care of her." He stepped inside the room and shut the door behind him. "I also want to apologize for what happened yesterday."  
  
"You don't need to do that, Goku," he replied. "Shira explained everything to me in a letter she left for me."   
  
"She did?"  
  
"Yeah. Although I'm sure she still has a place in her heart for you."  
  
"Hey, I don't even stand a chance. And I should probably say it's a good thing there are no other saiyans around in your time or else you'd have your hands full."  
  
Trunks was confused. "I don't understand."  
  
"When a saiyan female comes near more than one saiyan male, chances are every one of them will be wildly attracted to her and will fight over her if necessary. In Shira's case, you, me, and Vegeta are all attracted to her."  
  
"My father?" Trunks asked, shocked.  
  
Goku nodded. "It's a primal urge that is hard to resist. In your case, it goes a little deeper than that. You and Shira are beginning to develop what is called a bond, and it is a very powerful bond that develops between two saiyans. All that is needed to complete it is for you both to mark one another."  
  
Trunks smiled. "I understand it now. You can count on that being the first thing I'll take care of when I return. Take care of her for me." Then he leaped out the window and disappeared.   
  
***************  
  
Next chapter's the last one so your torment will end! ^.~ Vegeta makes an appearance and makes Shira an offer. Thanks for reading and please review!  



	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Author's note: Yes, sad to say, this is the last chapter. (sniff) Hope you like it!  
  
Wherever You Will Go by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
  
  
Over the next week while Trunks was gone, Goku's family watched over Shira until her breathing became steadier and she no longer cried out in her dreams. One afternoon Goku stepped inside her room to look in on her and was surprised to see her bed empty and the window open, the curtains billowing lazily from the breeze. He walked over to the window and looked outside, a smile appearing as he picked up on her energy signature, and that of another's that was drawing closer to her.  
  
Shira had left Goku's shortly after she had woken up, feeling as if she needed to get away from her surroundings and work off some of this energy that she felt burning within her. She took to the skies and stopped at a mountain range that afforded her the privacy she wanted as well as being miles away from any cities so no one would be hurt. There she began her training, starting out with the basics then moving up into more advanced maneuvers, and she eventually tried to summon the power she had drawn from within her during her fight with Karik.  
  
Just thinking of him caused the power to burst forth in a golden aura, and she wondered at how much faster and stronger she was because of it. Then her thoughts wandered towards Trunks. Did he survive the battle against Karik? She was sure he had, but where was he if he wasn't here? She searched for his energy but couldn't find it, although she located another which belonged to the last person she wanted to see.  
  
Vegeta stopped when he looked upon Shira in her super saiyan form, his saiyan attraction towards her building in strength when he felt how powerful she was. He no longer cared that she had achieved what had strived so long for. All he knew was if he was still on Planet Vegeta she would've made a fine mate for him, a fine mate indeed as he burned inside for her just as Goku did.  
  
But that wasn't why he had sought her out today. For some odd reason he wished to clear things between them, and perhaps it was in some small part because she had become much more powerful than him. When he had first looked into her eyes and saw the hatred she had harbored for him all these years, it immediately saddened him. Yes, he had killed countless others without giving so much as a thought about them, but with her it was different. When he had destroyed her planet, it was like seeing Frieza destroying Vegeta all over again, a sight that often haunted his dreams at night even though he hadn't seen it for himself.  
  
Shira appraised him silently, surprised to see the differing emotions that crossed his face as he normally didn't give any emotion away unless he was losing in battle where he lost all control. She saw the raw desire swimming in his dark eyes, and fought against the same desire within herself as she knew it was their saiyan blood that called to each other just as hers had ensnared Goku. Finally she couldn't stand it any longer. "What do you want, Vegeta?" she asked.  
  
"I see you are back to normal and stronger than ever," he said without his usual sneer.  
  
She eyed him warily as she was more used to his cocky attitude than this one. "That's right," she answered. "What of it?"  
  
He chuckled to himself as he enjoyed seeing her like this. "I was curious to know how you were considering you could've died from the virus."  
  
Her shock at finding out she had been infected with the heart virus caused her golden aura to fade completely, her dark hair returning as her eyes turned back to their blue color. "Why would you concern yourself over my well-being?" she questioned, her tone softening now that the rage wasn't controlling her anymore.  
  
He stepped closer to her, pleased to see that she didn't back away from him. "Shira, we both know that our blood calls to each other," he pointed out, his resolve to stay in control over his emotions failing the closer he came to her. "I would have been saddened if you had not survived," he purred.  
  
She held a hand up in warning. "Vegeta, stay away from me," she cautioned. "I'm not sure if this is why you came here, but if it is then you had best leave now. You know that I am more than capable of stopping you."  
  
He knew she was right, and he cursed himself for his weakness as he struggled to rein in his desires, but it was difficult as this was the first time he had ever felt the stirring of his desires to such a level. "I apologize, Shira," he said, more in control of himself again. "I actually came here to ask for your forgiveness."  
  
Her eyes widened. This was definitely unlike the Vegeta she knew, and this different glimpse of him confused her. "My forgiveness?"  
  
"Don't act stupid, woman," he fired back, some of his usual attitude showing through. "This is hard enough without you acting like you don't know what I'm talking about when you know damn well what I mean."  
  
She couldn't help but smile as she would more than enjoy torturing him, but she knew how difficult it was to get any type of apology from him much less a request for forgiveness. "Vegeta, perhaps I forgave you a long time ago. Frieza gave neither of us a choice where our lives were concerned, and I remember when you first took me to him you were reluctant to do so. But I think the reason why I hated you so was because I hated myself for becoming like you, someone who Frieza molded into that killed for no reason except to kill. Oh, I realize that you still take pleasure in dealing death and destruction, but only to those who deserve it. And I guess that I have taken that from you as well," she added with a smile.  
  
Vegeta sighed. "What a pair we would have made," he said. "If my planet had not been destroyed, then I would've made you my queen."  
  
"I would not have been happy," she replied.  
  
"But I would have done all within my power to see that you were, Shira," he responded.   
  
"Power accounts for nothing, Vegeta. Love is all that matters to me, that and the friendship of others that brings a different kind of love."  
  
"Yes, but what is love without the power to protect them?"  
  
She started to reply then felt another energy approaching which brought a smile to her face. Vegeta felt it also, silently cursing the boy's timing. "I'll leave you now, Shira. Just remember what you have thrown away with your choice to stay with him."  
  
"You could've given me nothing more than what he already has, Vegeta," she replied, watching as he took off in a blast towards Capsule Corporation. No sooner had he left than her beloved landed, running towards her and swinging her up into his arms as they both laughed happily together.   
  
He set her down gently on her feet, taking her face in his hands. "I'm so glad you're okay," he breathed. "When I returned to Goku's, I was afraid the worst had happened when I didn't see you there."  
  
"Where did you go?" she asked, looking deep into his eyes.  
  
"I had to return to my time long enough to get some more medicine for Goku as we gave you what I had brought him before. Was Vegeta giving you any trouble?" he asked, concerned after what Goku had told him.  
  
She shook her head. "No, he just asked for my forgiveness for what happened years ago."  
  
He was struck speechless as he hadn't expected his father to do anything like that. She noticed this and pulled him down so she could brush her lips across his, which broke through his thoughts like nothing else could. He pulled her tighter against him as the kiss deepened, both of them feeling their hearts beating against the others in unison.  
  
When they surfaced for air, she pulled back to look at him. "So, when do we leave?" she asked.  
  
"Leave?" he asked, confused.  
  
"What, you don't want me to return with you anymore?" she teased him.  
  
He laughed. "If it was up to me, we'd leave now. But I know that you want to say goodbye to everyone. I know you'll miss them."  
  
She smiled sadly. "I will, but with you by my side it won't be so bad." Then she kissed him again softly. "I love you, Trunks," she sighed. "You're the only thing I ever want in this world, this one and the next."  
  
"And you'd give up everything you have here just to be with me?" he questioned.  
  
"Everything and more, as I cannot live without you," she answered. "Surely you realize that we are on our way to being bonded? If I were to stay here, I wouldn't survive."  
  
"You do have a point," he said, holding her to him closely. "And I would die as well without you. I love you too much."  
  
  
Upon their return to Goku's, they told everyone that they were leaving soon, which gave Chi-Chi the idea to have a farewell party for them. The only one who didn't take the news well was Gohan as he had come to care for them both very much during their short stay, but that night Trunks let him sleep with them to make up for it.  
  
The next morning came and everyone was invited to the party: Master Roshi, who tried to sneak in a feel on Shira as was his custom; Krillin, who didn't have much to say as he didn't know either of them that well, and Piccolo, who was silent throughout the entire thing until he left. Then he wished them both a safe trip into the future as well as happiness for them both.  
  
That night, the last night they were to be here in this time, they slept alone with each other as a gentle rain fell outside and lulled them into drowsiness in each other's arms as she heard the words to a song that was playing softly on the radio. And she smiled as nothing could sum up her feelings any better.  
  
Lyin' here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smilin' just to see  
The smile upon your face  
  
And these are the moments  
I thank Kami that I'm alive  
And these are the moments  
I'll remember all my life  
I've found all I waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
  
Looking in your eyes  
And seeing all I need  
Everything you are, is everything to me  
  
And these are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
And these are the moments  
I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
  
I could not ask for more  
Than this time together  
Could not ask for more  
Than this time with you  
And every prayer had been answered  
And every dream, it has come true  
Yeah right here in this moment  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
And here with you, here with me  
  
And these are the moments  
I thank Kami that I'm alive  
And these are the moments  
I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
  
I could not ask for more  
Than this time together  
Could not ask for more  
Than this time with you  
And every prayer had been answered  
And every dream, it has come true  
Yeah right here in this moment  
Is right where I'm meant to be  
And here with you, here with me  
  
I could not ask for more than the love you give me  
'Cause it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
  
*********************  
Sorry if this chapter was a little too sappy! The song belongs to Edwin McCain, named "I Could Not Ask For More." Thanks to all those who reviewed as every one of them meant a lot to me. If you like Zoids, which is a great anime and one I am most interested in now, check out my other fics! Again, thanks for reading and reviewing! C-ya! 


End file.
